


Yandere Katara

by Bay45220



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Crazy, F/M, Katara is pretty crazy, Katara will kill for aang, Murder, Romance, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay45220/pseuds/Bay45220
Summary: Katara is madly in love with Aang and she'll do whatever it takes to make him hers. Set in a Modern AU.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter 1

It's a beautiful morning for Katara. The sun was shining with a clear blue sky as she walked over to the entrance of her high school. The new school year was starting, and she could not wait to see her friends especially her best friend, Aang. The two of them have known each other since elementary school and were inseparable. During the summer they hung out almost everyday until Aang had to go out of town with his uncle Gyatso to visit family out of the state for a couple of weeks before the new school year. Katara missed him terribly during that time and was giddy with excitement to see him again. As soon as she stepped through the school entrance she heard an angelic voice.

"Hey Katara!", she turned to her left and saw him walking up to her. Her lips curved up for a wide smile.

"Aang!", she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She had almost knocked him over to the ground but Aang was ready. She was always like this whenever they met up, so he was always prepared for an impact. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Geez, give it a rest you love birds.", said a female voice. Katara looked up to see Toph along with Sokka, Suki, and Zuko. Aang and Katara separated quickly with both their faces blushing.

"Quit teasing us Toph. Katara and I are just friends.", said the air bender.

"Friends don't hug the way that you two do. Katara doesn't even hug me like that.", Sokka responded. He had come to school earlier than his sister to meet up with Suki.

"Sokka, I see you everyday so there is no reason for me to hug you.", Katara replied to her older brother. "Plus, you stink most of the time at home."

The gang laughed. Although Aang denied that they were love birds, Katara wished that they had been. She had been in love with him for as long as she's known him. Before she met him, Katara had no friends and was constantly picked on by the other kids when her brother wasn't around. One day, a group of girls had dragged her to a corner at school where no teachers were around and had been pulling her hair and hitting her. She didn't know what to do other than to take the beating until she was saved by Aang. It had only been his first day at the school since he had moved in from out of state. He had noticed the girls take Katara away and decided to follow them only to see them hurting her. So, he ran up to them as fast as he could and tackled the girls away from the young water bender. As soon as Aang got up, he grabbed Katara's hand and ran to find the nearest teacher to help. He was her hero, her shining knight in honor and she had fell for him since then.

They had realized they had a lot in common with one another. They enjoyed the same type of music and reading a lot. Aang had always managed to keep Katara smiling no matter what and he was the only person she felt truly happiness. Before they met, she had been depressed since her mother had died in a car accident. She had not been able to connect well with anyone until she had met Aang who had a similar tragedy happen in his life. Before moving to California, Aang had lived with his single mother. He didn't know who his father was but didn't seem to care since his mother was enough for him. That is until she had died of a drug overdose. His uncle, Gyatso, had took him in as his he was his own son. They had moved to California to help Aang move on after his mother's death. Aang and Katara both knew what it felt to lose their mothers and became close because of it. They had both understood each other's pain and would be there for the other. Since then the two of them had been pretty close.

"So, what classes do you have?", Aang asked Katara. She brought up her class schedule and compared it to his. Fortunately, they had history, art, algebra, and English class together. Then they compared their schedule with the rest of their friends. They all had English class together for seventh period luckily, so they didn't have to worry too much about being alone with people they didn't know.

The bell rang for class and the gang separated except Katara and Aang whom went together to their art class.

"So how was the trip with your uncle?", Katara asked her friend.

"It was fun. It's nice to see my relatives but after a few days I couldn't wait to go back home.", he replied.

"Got tired of them so quickly?", she asked giggling.

"Kind of but mostly because I missed you a lot. We hang out so much that spending two weeks without you felt weird.", Aang replied.

"You couldn't handle two weeks without me?", Katara teased with a smirk.

"Well..um…I-I..", he stuttered with a blush on his face. 'Spirits, he's so cute when he's like that'. Katara laughed.

"I'm sorry for teasing you I couldn't help it. I missed you a lot too, if I didn't then I wouldn't have hugged you like I did earlier.".

"Katara you always hug me like that though", said Aang.

'Because I miss you all the time when we're not together. The shrine that I have for you in my closet has been the only thing that has kept me going while you were gone'. Of course, she couldn't tell him that, otherwise she would sound clingy. Even if that was the case.

"Really? I feel like I hugged you a little tighter today", she continued, "either way I miss you a lot Aang.".

They stopped walking and just stood staring into each other's eyes. Katara could look into his gray eyes forever if she could. She loved everything about him.

'Oh Aang…If only you knew how I truly felt about you. You are just so cute and adorable and handsome at the same time. That might not make sense, but I don't care. I love you so much my sweet little air bender. I just want to kiss you so bad right now, even maybe tie you down on my bed while I straddle on yo-'.

"AANG!", came a different female voice. Katara and Aang turned to see On Ji running up to them. She gave him a hug.

"It's been too long.", On Ji said while nuzzling her face on Aang's neck.

'THIS. FUCKING. BITCH'

While Katara had looked indifferent on the outside, she was raging on the inside.

'This slut better take her hands off of my man in five seconds or I'm going to grab her head and slam it on a locker.'.

"Hi On Ji.", Aang greeted the girl, nervously patting her back while she still had him in her arms.

'AAAAAAAANG, don't touch her. I'm the only girl you should ever be touching.'

On Ji finally let go of Aang although not quick enough for Katara's liking. She turned to look at the water bender. "Hi Katara", On Ji greeted her with a fake smile. They never liked each other but they both did love the air bender.

"Hey Aang, if you're not busy then would you like to hang out this weekend?", the brunette asked. Aang wanted to say no but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by outright saying it.

"I don't know On Ji. I think I have work scheduled this weekend, I'll have to check.", he responded.

'Aang I know you don't want to say no but just do it. Forget about her and keep looking at me. I want to be the only girl you look at.'

Katara just wanted to grab his hand and leave while telling On Ji to fuck off. The second bell rang just then.

"Well will you look at that? We'll be late if we don't hurry Aang", Katara grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her to their first period class.

"Thanks for that", Aang was grateful to get away from On Ji.

"Don't mention it", 'Sweetie'. Katara as happy to take him away from her. Together they make it into their class before getting marked for being late.

At lunch time

Katara and Aang reunited with the gang at their usual lunch table. They were all talking and laughing at Sokka and Toph's banter until Suki brought up an idea.

"Hey guys, you wanna go swimming at lake Luna this weekend?". They all liked the idea of getting together and doing something fun but were not so sure about the location.

"I don't know Suki. The place has been iffy ever since what happened last year.", Sokka responded.

"What do you mean?", Suki asked.

"Oh yeah, you moved here after the incident at the lake, so you don't know about it.", Toph replied but Suki just had one more question.

"What was the incident?", she asked. The gang just looked at each other, the topic wasn't very comfortable. Finally, Katara answered her question.

"This girl named Koko drowned at that lake. She was our age and went to school here too".

"Ohhh… that's so sad", Suki replied.

"We were all there that day with most of the other students here partying. We didn't really know her that well anyway, she was just one of those people you just see everyday at school", Zuko said.

"To us but not Twinkle Toes", Toph said smirking, "As I recall she had quite the crush on air boy over here.".

Aang nearly choked on his sandwich, Katara pat his back to keep him from doing so. "That's not true Toph!", he denied.

"Yes it is. You may have been oblivious to it but not everyone else." Toph responded. Aang looked to his friends for confirmation and all of them except Suki nodded.

'Sweetie, I love you, but you really can be dense. But it's one of the many things I find adorable about you. It is kind of a blessing and a curse. A blessing because you don't notice their feelings for you but a curse for me because you don't see mine. I forgive you though because I just love you too much to be upset with you.'. Katara couldn't help but look at her love with adoration.

"I always thought it was weird though because I heard people talk about how she was supposed to be a good swimmer. If that were true then how could she have drowned?", Sokka said. The gang thought he had a good point but no one else had much to say on the matter. They all agreed it wouldn't hurt to go though as long as they were careful over at the lake. What they did not know was that only one of them knew the truth about what happened to Koko. Aang just happened to be sitting right next to her the whole time.

One year ago,

Koko had been like a pest that would not go away. She wouldn't leave Aang alone and followed him almost wherever he went. Katara just couldn't stand her.

'This bitch really has the audacity to try to take my soon-to-be husband away from me.', at this point Katara already was making plans for her wedding with Aang even though they were still in high school and he still wasn't aware of her love for him. 'She needs to realize that she will never be good enough for him. I'm the only woman he needs in his life.'.

The party at the lake was the perfect opportunity to make it clear to that bitch. Katara just needed to get her alone. The gang had arrived at the party right on time. The sky had darkened, and everyone was dancing, drinking, playing, and some fighting. The gang found a corner for themselves and just needed to change.

"HIIIIIIII AANG!", came a screeching female voice (in Katara's opinion it was screeching). Aang turned around and saw Koko walking up to him.

"How's it going Koko?", he asked the giddy girl.

"Pretty good. Party has been fun. How about you?", she responded. Koko made sure bring her chest up so that Aang could get a good look at her breasts. Much to chagrin, he didn't react to it at all.

"I'm good too. My friends and I have been looking forward this party all week, so I hope we have a great time.", Aang responded with a smile. Koko smiled back deviously.

"Tonight is going to be fun. No doubt about that. I actually got something to show you if you're interested."

"What is it?", Aang was curious.

"It's a surprise silly. Meet me at the far-right side of the lake over there in an hour", Koko pointed out to Aang where to go.

"Um okay then.", he said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Great! I'll see you later then", Koko walked away with a skip in her step. Katara had been listening to their conversation from a distance and heard everything. 'So it begins…'.

The gang changed into their swimming clothes and started their fun. Katara made sure to buy a new bikini for the occasion. She wanted to look sexy for her yet-to-be future hubby. The color of the bikini was bright pink. She had figured Aang would like this color on her. When she stepped out and showed him she could have sworn he had seen a huge blush on his face. Katara had received a lot of attention from the other boys and some girls at the lake with her bikini but she only cared for Aang's reaction.

"How do I look?" she asked Aang with a seductive non-seductive tone. She didn't want to make it obvious.

'Praise me Aang praise me!'

"You look amazing", Aang complimented her with a wide smile. She happily smiled back and took a quick look at him. He had only his swimming trunks on and no shirt on. Katara couldn't help but gaze at his body. He was by no means buff, but he still had plenty of muscle on him. She had to fight the temptation of pouncing on to him and having her way with him.

"Thanks.", she then remembered his conversation with Koko.

'How do I keep him from going?', Katara thought to herself. She couldn't let him go, who knows what that harlot was planning to do to him. Thankfully her big brother helped her come up with an idea.

"Yo I got us some kegs. Who's ready to get fucked up?!", Sokka came to the group carrying a huge keg of beer with them. 'Thanks big bro'. All Katara had to do now was get Aang drunk enough to forget about his meeting with Koko. He didn't have much of a tolerance for it so it was the perfect plan. Once the keg was ready, she filled up a cup for him and gave it to him with haste. Aang looked at her with a surprised look.

"Drinking contest.", she didn't ask him to do it, she was telling him. Aang decided to go along with it. He figured he could beat her but he would be wrong.

After the waiting time to meet Koko ended, Aang was already drunk. He started dancing with Sokka and Zuko, who were just as drunk as he was. Toph and Katara just watched and laughed at the goofballs. She decided it was a perfect time to get away.

"I'm going to the bathroom", she said to Toph who just gave her a thumbs up. Even Toph was feeling tipsy. Katara stood up and starting walking to the meeting point. She wasn't as drunk as the rest of them because she was only pretending to drink. She didn't like deceiving Aang, but she had no choice. She had to have a clear mind if she was to confront Koko.

She eventually made it to the meeting point. There was nobody else around which was convenient for her. She didn't need anyone barging in on her and Koko. She found Koko laying down on a blanket with her bikini off. Her eyes were closed but then she opened them and was shocked to see Katara instead of Aang. Apparently her surprise was to seduce Aang with her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Koko was freaking out and quickly put her bikini back on. "What are you doing here?".

"I just happened to be walking in the area.", Katara lied.

"Well go away then. I'm waiting for Aang.", 'Fat chance'.

"Aang's not coming here.", Katara replied in a flat tone.

"What do you mean he's not coming?", Koko asked furiously

"Because he's too drunk to come here."

"Well I'll just have to drag him here", Koko attempted to walk past Katara but was stopped when the water bender grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere near him EVER again. Aang is mine.", She pulled Koko's arm and threw her down to the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? His girlfriend?", Koko stood up to face Katara, "You're just his friend."

Katara just smirked at the girl. "I might not be his girlfriend, but I will be and then I'll be his wife and the mother of his children."

"BULLSHIT", Koko yelled, "he could never love you like I love him".

The water bender just stared at her. "What the hell do you know about loving him? I've known Aang longer than you have. I loved him ever since we were kids. I'm the only one that knows him best and what's best for him. Aang and I are meant to be together.".

Koko just looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. As far as she knew, Katara was just Aang's best friend. Nothing more than that. So where was all this coming from?

Katara continued, "I'm tired of seeing you following him like a love-sick puppy. You have been nothing but an annoyance to me. I only let it go this long because I know how oblivious Aang can be with girls. But I can't let you try trick him just so you can get your slutty hands on him. This ends TONIGHT!".

"Oh PLEASEEEEEE! You're nothing but a psycho bitch in denial. You are not going to stop me from making Aang mine.", Koko threw a right jab at Katara but was too slow. The water bender took a side-step away, ducked down and pulled a sweep kick. Koko was knocked down to the ground again. This time Katara pressed down her left foot on Koko's chest to keep her down. The water bender makes a pulling notion with her arms and bends some water out of the lake. Katara bends the water over her head and looks down at Koko who was in a small daze.

"I told you…this ends tonight.".

Katara then bends the water above her head into a ball and brings it down on Koko's head. The ball of water engulfed her head, cutting her off from any air. The girl started to realize what she was doing. Katara was trying to kill her by drowning. She opened her eyes to try to look through the water and looked up at the water bender. What Koko saw horrified her. Katara was looking down at her with a look of delight in her blue eyes and a twisted smile. She then saw Katara open her mouth still smiling but this time laughing maniacally. Koko did her best try to get up and moved but Katara still had her firmly pressed to the ground. Koko wasn't going anywhere. With only water and no air in her lungs, she was starting to lose consciousness. Everything went dark for Koko and her thrashing stopped. The water bender smiled in delight to see Koko's body go stiff. She waited a minute before dropping the water ball off Koko's head, then she bent down and checked for a pulse. There was none, Koko was dead.

While Katara wanted to stop Koko from going after Aang, she did not plan on killing her. It just happened. She brought her hands up to her face and just started thinking over the sin that she committed.

'Did I really just kill Koko?...I did. But why? Koko was trying to take away my Aang. But does that justify me killing her? Yes…Yes it does! Aang is my soul mate and she was trying to steal him away from me. She deserved it. Now that I think about it…I don't feel bad about it at all. I'm not feeling remorse for it. It felt good. It felt RIGHT. Depraving her of air just felt amazing. She was my enemy and needed to be dealt with. Now I don't need to worry about her interfering in my life with Aang. He will still be mine. Now and forever…'

Katara looked back down at Koko's lifeless body.

'I can't just leave her here. It will look suspicious if someone found her body here. The authorities will find out she died from drowning, but it will look weird if just her head was wet, but her body wasn't. Sure it could look like someone forced her head into the lake to drown her but to do that they would have to look for a suspect. If they believe that then it could become a homicide investigation…unless her body was found floating in the lake. Yeah, that can work. I can make it look like she drowned. No one would question it if she was found floating in the lake'.

Katara had seen enough CSI shows to get an idea of how the authorities could find things out. The water bender stood back up and bent a large amount of water and made it into a bigger ball. This time she had it encase Koko's whole body and manipulated the water to carry the body into the lake. Katara placed the dead girl in the water and pushed her body farther away from the party that was still going on.

Now it was time for Katara to go back to the party otherwise her brother and friends might get worried. She ran back as fast as she could and slowed down to walk once she was back at the party. The boys were still dancing, and it looked like Toph had joined them. Aang saw the water bender walking back to them and smiled.

"Katara! Where you been? We missed you!", Aang drunkenly shouted. She just smiled back at him.

"I had to go to the bathroom Aang. All that drinking kind of got to me if you know what I mean.", she replied.

"Come dance with us". The gang was saying the same thing.

"Alright. Alright, I'll dance with you guys.". All her friends cheered as she joined them.

The next morning, Koko's body was found floating in the lake by a fisherman. It was all over the news and it was the talk of the school. Aang still didn't remember that he was supposed to meet her due to all the drinking he did. The authorities ruled her death as a drowning with nothing else to go off of. Katara was able to get away with it. Some were skeptical about Koko drowning because she was known to be a good swimmer, but everyone eventually just stopped talking about Koko and moved on with their lives with the exception of her family and friends. Nothing else came out of it. Koko wasn't coming after Aang anymore and Katara couldn't be any more happier.

Present day,

The water bender still did not feel any remorse for her actions. If anything, she was even more convinced it was the right thing to do.

The final bell rang and the first day of school was over. The gang walked out of their seventh period English class together.

"Finally, the day's over.", Sokka exclaimed. Zuko and Aang shared his sentiments.

"And we'll be back at it tomorrow so don't be too excited Sokka.", Suki pointed out. He just groaned in response.

"I'll meet you guys at the school entrance, right now I gotta drop off one of my textbooks at my locker", Aang said.

"I'll keep you company", Katara replied. Aang didn't argue, he was happy to have her walk with him. They talked on the way to his locker about the classes and the teachers they had. Once they got to Aang's locker, he got to opening it. Katara stepped back to admire him from behind.

'Not a day goes by where I don't think of you sweetie. You have a smile that lights up the room, an angelic laughter, and beautiful eyes. You always know how to make me smile and laugh when we're together. You have a one of a kind soul. Everything about you is just perfect…you're the perfect being. You were always my knight in shining armor, my hero. You have always been there for me and it's only right that I do the same for you. It is my turn to protect you from those whores that think they know you. Getting rid of Koko was the right thing to do and I'll do it again to whoever tries to get in between us again.'. Katara noticed Aang's backpack was on the ground, leaving his back exposed to her. She took a step and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his left shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Katara?", Aang was wondering if there was something wrong. He started blushing at the unexpected physical contact.

"I hope you don't mind." '…Sweetie.'.

"I don't mind but just curious as to why you're just randomly hugging me from behind?", Aang couldn't help it if he was curious. He wasn't complaining but he was still curious.

'It's because I love you silly. This year I'll make you sure you know it and then we'll be together forever.'.

"I just having a good feeling about this year and doing this felt right.", Katara answered.

"You really think so?", the air bender asked.

"Yes, I do."

'As long as that bitch On Ji backs off. But that might not be likely, so I'll have to deal with her…Personally.'


	2. chapter 2

Katara found herself at the beach. The sun had gone down, and a full moon was up and reflected itself on the water. The water bender could not help but admire the beauty of it all. This is where she felt at home.

"Katara!," said an angelic voice. She turned to find her beloved Aang standing behind her smiling.

"Aang!", she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The air bender embraced her in return. In his arms she felt at home as well.

"Katara, there is something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time.", Aang said.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Ever since I met you, I have loved you and I always will. You're the only girl for me", Katara cried tears of joy, Aang said that he loved her.

"Oh Aang. I love you too, ever since we've met I just knew you were the one for me", she replied happily. Katara felt his lips pressed on to her and felt an eternal bliss. Aang had told her that he loved her, and she couldn't feel any more happy. He finally broke the kiss much to her disappointment and went down on one knee.

"Katara, my love, will you marry me?", he was proposing to her and she didn't even think for a second to answer.

"YES! I will marry you!", she tackled him to the ground, kissing him again. Her life-long dream was finally coming true. Aang was hers and hers alone. He only had eyes for her and no one else. Not Koko or On Ji, just her.

"Oh Aang", she moaned as their kiss got more passionate.

"Oh Katara"

"Aang…"

"KATARA!", a different male voice yelled, and the water bender opened her eyes. She was in her room and on her bed.

'Damn it! It WAS just a dream.'. she turned her head to see Sokka standing at her door.

"It's about time you hear me. I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes now.", her brother said.

"What do you want Sokka? I was having a nice dream until you ruined it", Katara replied.

"What was your dream about?", he asked.

"None of your business. What do you want?".

"Aang says he's been trying to get a hold of you on your phone, but you weren't picking up", Sokka finally answered her question, "hurry up and call your boyfriend back already."

"He's not my boyfriend", she said. 'At least not yet he is'. Katara waited until Sokka left her room to check her phone. There had been two missed calls from her sweet Aang. She immediately called him back. The phone rang three times until he picked it up.

"Morning Katara", Aang greeted her. His voice was music to her ears.

"Morning Aang. Sorry for not picking up sooner, I was still sleeping when you called.", Katara replied with a smile.

"It's all good. I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out today. I don't have anything going on today and thought we could chill together.", Aang said.

"I'd like that. We could hang out at the mall today if you want", she said while touching herself. Just hearing Aang's sweet voice in her ear was enough to turn her on. The water bender couldn't help but fantasize about having her way with Aang while they talked on the phone.

"Great. What time do you wanna meet?", he asked. Katara looked at the time and saw it was already 11:30 am. It was already late in the morning.

"Let's meet around 2 pm. That sound good?", she responded.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll see you later then", Aang said

"See you later", '…Sweetie.'. Katara hung up the phone. She then stood up from the bed and locked her bedroom door. She walked up to her closet and pushed her clothes hanging to a side, revealing a shrine she had made for Aang. On the wall she had pictures of the air bender from over the years and incense on the ground of her closet. She took one incense stick and lit it up with a lighter and placed it in front of the pictures. She got down on her knees, clasped her hands together, looked up to shrine of Aang with love.

"Oh, my sweet adorable Aang. I'm so happy you sought me out so that we could spend time together today. I'll make sure that I look my best for you today. I just know that we'll have an amazing time today…as long as I don't see that skank, On Ji.", she said to her shrine. Sure, she could just say these things to him, but she wasn't ready yet. As much as Katara loved him, she still wasn't sure that he felt the same for her. She feared that Aang would reject their love, which could leave their friendship in an awkward place. Katara would not be able to live if she knew that Aang did not love her like she wished he did. If she couldn't have Aang then Katara knew she would damn well make sure no one else could have him.

After a few minutes, Katara left her room to eat breakfast downstairs. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate on the couch next to Sokka who was watching the news.

"So, what did Aang say?", her brother asked.

"Oh, he asked if I wanted to hang out and I said 'yeah'. So, I'm gonna meet up with him at the mall later.", she answered.

"So, it's a date then.", Sokka replied. Katara nearly choked on her cereal.

"It isn't a date Sokka. We're just hanging out."

"Might as well be since you guys are always 'hanging out' almost all the time. You guys should just make it official already."

'Of course, I want to make it official. Wait? Does he know about my feelings for Aang?'.

"What would we need to be official about? Aang and I are best fr-", Sokka interrupted her before she could finish.

"Cut the crap Katara. I've known you had feelings for air boy for years now.". She couldn't believe it. Was it that obvious?

"But how?", she asked.

"I'm your big brother. How could I not know? I have seen the way you look at the guy for crying out loud.", Sokka said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I've never seen you give any other guys the same attention you give to Aang.".

"That isn't true.", Katara tried to deny it.

"Oh yea? Remember Jet and Haru?"

"Ummm…Wait! I remember one of them at least. Jet is the jackass that tried to grope my ass.", she remembered meeting him at a party while she was looking for Aang. He had been flirting with her and would keep putting his hands on her. 'I would have frozen his ass to death if there weren't so many witnesses. Bastard was lucky I just slapped him. Aang is the only one who will be allowed to touch my ass.'.

"Yeah, that guy was a piece of work. I'm not surprised you don't remember Haru though. That poor guy was trying his hardest to talk to you and you weren't even paying attention.", said Sokka, "I even felt bad for him since he seemed to really like you."

Katara did start to remember Haru and his attempts to talk to her but her mind was focused on Aang at the time because she could have sworn she saw him in a lively conversation with another girl.

'Sokka isn't wrong but can you blame me? Aang is the boy I love after all. He's just so…PERFECT. These other guys just can't be compared to him, Aang is on another level.'

"You're thinking about Aang right now.", Sokka said.

"How do you know?!", the water bender asked.

"Cuz you're blushing."

"OKAY! Fine you're right. I have feelings for Aang.", she finally admitted to her brother.

"Then you should tell him soon otherwise that On Ji girl might take him before you get a chance", Sokka insisted.

'If that bitch tries anything with my sweet Aang then I'll kill her just like I killed Koko.'. Katara just nodded her head at her brother and ate the rest of her cereal. It was time for her to get ready for her beloved.

A few hours later, Katara arrived at the mall. She wanted to look her best for Aang, so she put on her favorite blue sundress, had her hair down and her signature hair loopies, and painted her lips with pink lip stick. It was nothing that was too fancy for her liking.

As soon as she walked into the building, the water bender instantly felt eyes on her, but she wasn't surprised. Katara knew she was attractive, even Aang admitted that much to her as well. She just ignored the onlookers and focused her thoughts on Aang while she walked to the food court where her and the air bender would normally meet in the mall. She found her best friend sitting at a table by himself scrolling through his phone. Before she could call out his name, someone else beat her to him.

"Hi Aang!", said On Ji as she sat on the chair next to Aang and immediately grabbed his right arm. The air bender was put off by her surprised arrival. Katara narrowed her eyes.

'Doesn't this bitch have anyone else to annoy?!, she thought as she walked up faster to the table.

"Hi On Ji.", Aang greeted her back. He didn't look really excited to talk to her from what Katara saw. On Ji didn't seem to notice it though.

"Listen, I was wondering if-",

"Hey Aang!", Katara called out to him as she reached the table. Aang turned around her and flashed a big smile at her.

"Hey Katara!", he greeted back with more enthusiasm than he had when greeting On Ji. Katara noticed that his face had blushed when he got a good look at her, he definitely liked how she looked. 'SCORE!'. She then looked at On Ji who was just glaring at her. Katara couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Hi On Ji", she greeted her.

"Hi Katara", On Ji greeted back with a fake smile. It was obvious to the two of them except Aang that they disliked each other. They both knew that the other loved him, it was obvious to On Ji that Katara was in love with Aang seeing as they spend so much time together.

"Did you eat yet Katara?", Aang asked.

"Just some cereal this morning but I'm still down to eat if you are.", she responded back.

"Sure, I'm craving some subway sandwiches, you?"

"Same, a subway sandwich sounds good to me too. Can you get my usual order for me?", Katara asked as she made cute pleading face for him. Aang just chuckled.

"Sure thing", he stood up and walked toward the subway stand at the food court, leaving the two girls at the table. Katara noticed there were only two people ahead of him in line so she knew she would have time to talk to On Ji.

"You have some shit timing. Do you know that?", On Ji said in a nasty tone.

"Well that's just your opinion. From how I see it, my timing couldn't have been any better", the water bender replied with a smirk on her face. On Ji just narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well quit it! You're getting in the way of my true love", On Ji replied. Katara just laughed at what she said.

"Oh, that is just rich. You have no idea what you're talking about", Katara said.

"Shut up! Aang would be happy to be with me".

"You don't deserve him.", Katara responded with a serious look on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me I don't deserve him?", On ji asked. Katara was feeling a sense of Déjà vu from this. It was similar to her confrontation with Koko.

"His future wife. That's who the hellI am.", Katara answered her. On Ji just stared at her in disbelief.

"You're psychotic! You're thinking way too far ahead.", On Ji responded.

"Or maybe I'm just thinking enough. At least far more than you ever could. The difference between you and me is that I truly love Aang. Your feelings for him are nothing compared to mine. We are not the same!". Katara declared.

"You fuc-" On Ji stopped as soon as she noticed Aang walking back to the table with two subway sandwiches.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked as he sat back on his chair.

'Oh, I was just making it clear to this skank that you were mine sweetie. Someone has to keep the whore in line.' Katara thought to herself.

"We were just talking about girl stuff. Right On Ji?", Katara said, looking at On Ji with a "act natural" expression on her face.

"That's right. It's nothing you would want to hear about Aang." On Ji said with a forced smile.

"Oh okay then", Aang said. He took out a sandwich from the plastic bag and gave it to Katara. She thanked him with a wide smile.

"So Aang, do you have any plans for the Sadie Hawkins dance?", On Ji asked. 'Crap! I totally forgot about the dance.', Katara thought to herself. It had already been two months since school started and the first dance of the year was coming up.

'She better not be trying what I think she's trying!'.

"Plans for the Sadie Hawkins dance? Oh um…", Aang said looking away from On Ji. He didn't know what to say. The dance had never crossed his mind.

"Aang and I are already going together", Katara said abruptly. They both turned to look at her, Aang looked at her with a surprised face while On Ji glared at her.

"Ohh yeah. I'm already going with Katara as my date to the dance", Aang said, looking back at On Ji. 'He said "date"! YAY!', Katara felt her heart skip a beat.

On Ji looked at Katara still not believing that she already asked Aang to the dance. Katara just gave her a smug smile in return. Finally, On Ji stood up.

"Well if you ever change your mind, just look for me". On ji said but before walking away she gave Aang a kiss on his cheek, enraging Katara.

'I'm going to kill her! No one is allowed to kiss him but me!'.

Aang just had an astonished look on his face, shook his head and then turned to Katara.

"Well that was a bit unexpected", the air bender said.

"I'll say…", Katara replied. 'Drowning her won't be enough. She NEEDS to suffer for this'.

"You didn't have to lie about us going together. I wasn't really planning to go anyway."

"I knew she wouldn't stop pestering you over it, so I had to say something.", Katara responded.

"True. But we don't have to go if you don't want to.". 'Of course, I want to go with you sweetie.'. Katara was starting to worry that Aang just didn't want to go with her.

"I do want to go with you Aang unless…you don't want to go with me.", the water bender said with a sad look in her eye.

" No no no, I would love to go with you Katara! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't forcing this on you.", Aang said, he didn't want Katara's feelings to be hurt. Then she just smiled at him.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the Sadie Hawkins dance!", she said as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"At least together I know we'll have a blast at the dance.", Aang said, hugging her back. The two of them talked as they ate their subway sandwiches and decided to go over to the arcade.

"How about we take a shot at 'Dance Dance Revolution'? I'll kick your ass this time.", Aang suggested.

"Oh please, the record is 13-11 with me in the lead. You don't stand a chance air boy", Katara responded.

"Things can change Katara. I'll be the better dancer by the end of today." Aang challenged her.

"We'll see about that!". The duo ran over to the game, thoughts of the Sadie Hawkins dance and On Ji still on Katara's mind. On Ji's crime of kissing Aang was what broke the camel's back for Katara. On Ji was going to have to be dealt with and Katara just needed to figure out a plan to get rid of her.

'Maybe I should just drown her like I did with Koko, I'm sure I can still make her suffer when I'm suffocating her.' Then the image of On Ji kissing Aang came back to her, 'NO! Fuck that. She had the audacity to kiss MY sweet angel like that right in front of me. Drowning her won't be enough, I'm going to stab that bitch. I'll make sure she regrets touching what is mine.'.

After playing six rounds of 'Dance Dance Revolution', the record between Katara and Aang became 17-13. Katara was still in the lead.

"Bow down to the Queen!", the water bender ordered Aang. He had no other choice but to comply and bowed down.

"You may have won the battle today but not the war." Aang said.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about winning the war." Katara replied. They played a few more arcade games until they felt tired out.

The mall was approaching closing time, so the two friends decided it was time to go home. Aang decided to drive Katara home even though her house was a good twenty-minute walk, he wanted to make sure she got home safely.

"Thanks for the ride Aang", Katara said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No problem, I had a great time with you today.", Aang replied.

"Me too.", 'Even though that bitch ruined the beginning of it', "hopefully we have as much fun when we go to the dance.", she responded.

"I hope so too." Aang smiled. Before opening the car door, Katara leaned over to him and gave him a kiss of her own on his cheek. She made sure to kiss the spot On Ji had kissed. Feeling satisfied with herself, the water bender then leaned back and giggled as she saw a pink lip stain on his blushing cheeks. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, she opened the door and got out of the car. As she walked towards the front door, she turned back towards Aang, who was still blushing, and waved at him.

"Goodnight Aang", 'My sweet angel'. Aang waved back.

"Goodnight Katara", then he drove off. Katara entered her house and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back on the door and sighed happily. Today was a good day for her, well most of it was. She felt a wave a rage when she remembered On Ji kissing Aang. Sure, it was just a kiss on the cheek but no one had the right to do that to Aang. The air bender belonged only to Katara and nobody else. Nothing was going to change her mind from the decision she made earlier.

On Ji had to die.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is some torture in this chapter.

"Mommy?", an eight-year-old Katara called out to her mother.

"Yes sweetie?", Kya, her mother, turned to her from the garden she was tending too.

"What's it like to be in love?", Katara asked.

"Where is this coming from?", her mother asked.

"I see it a lot on tv and from the way you and daddy act, but I don't know what's like", the young water bender answered.

"Well from my own experience, being in love is one of the best feelings in the world. When you love someone like I love your father, you will do anything for that person.", her mother said.

"Anything?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Will I be able to love someone like you love dad?", Katara asked.

"You're still too young to be worrying about anything like love.", her mother chuckled, "When you're older, I'll tell you much more about what it is to be in love.".

"Okay!", Katara jumped up to her mother and gave her a hug. Her mother was right, she could worry about love later and her mom will teach her when the time is right.

That time never came. Her mother died that year and Katara never got to learn more about love from her. Her talk with her mother on love never came up on her mind until after she had met Aang and Katara remembered what her mother had told her.

"When you love someone like I love your father, you will do anything for that person."

She would never forget those words. Katara knew for a fact that she loved Aang, and she was willing to do anything for him. Including killing those would dare get in the way of her love. She had already killed Koko and would have to do the same with On Ji.

Katara had kept an eye on the girl for a few days now, trying to see what On Ji's routine was like on a daily basis. When On Ji wasn't at school or home, she was at her barista job at the local Starbucks. Today On Ji was working until the closing time and Katara planned to take her when she clocked out. Tonight would be On Ji's last and she had no one to blame but herself.

The water bender made sure to disguise herself so that she wouldn't be recognized and waited in an Italian restaurant that was across from the Starbucks that On Ji worked at. Katara made sure to get a window seat so that she could see On Ji come out. She was eating a pasta with her eyes on the Starbucks until she noticed her phone vibrate on the table. It was a text message from her beloved Aang.

Hey Katara! Wanna hang out tonight?

Sorry Aang but I'm busy studying right now :(

Katara hated having to lie to Aang but she couldn't spend time with him. If she was to get On Ji out of the picture forever then she couldn't be with him tonight. It was now or never.

How about we study together then?

Aang, anytime we study together we barely get any work done lol

Lol true but we always have a good time.

We'll kick it together another time. I promise but right now I just want to get this over with. :)

Fasho, TTYL

The water bender put her phone down and felt guilty.

'Aang, my sweet angel, I'm so sorry for lying to you. I would love nothing more than to be with you right now, but I can't. If I don't kill On Ji tonight then she will just keep getting in the way of our love. She committed a sin and must be punished. I'm the only one that is allowed to kiss you and if that bitch thinks that she can get away with it then I'll prove her wrong. Once she's gone then things can get back to normal, back to just you and me.'

A few hours had passed, and it was time for Starbucks to close. Katara already paid for her meal at the restaurant and was standing next to a tree near the parking lot where On Ji had parked her car. On Ji stepped out of the Starbucks and waved goodbye to her manager and coworkers. Once Katara saw her, she took out a handkerchief and dosed it with chloroform. As On Ji walked to her car, the water bender was sneaking up quietly behind her with the chloroformed handkerchief ready in her right hand. On Ji unlocked her car and Katara found her moment to strike as she finally got behind her and brought the handkerchief to her mouth. On Ji was shocked and tried to move but Katara made sure to hold her still and kept pressing the handkerchief. On Ji struggled for a few seconds until she finally passed out and dropped backwards onto the water bender's arms.

'Perfect!', Katara thought to herself as she took the car keys from On Ji's pockets and unlocked the trunk. The trunk automatically opened and the water bender dragged the passed out girl and shoved her in. Closing the trunk, Katara looked around to make sure that nobody had seen what happened. Luckily, it was close to midnight and there wasn't anyone around in the parking lot. Katara thought of tying On Ji up to keep her from moving in the trunk but figured the chloroform would keep down for a couple of hours which was enough time for Katara to drive to their destination. The water bender turned on the engine of On Ji's vehicle and drove off.

The destination was the abandoned Harmony Hotel. It was once a thriving hotel until a gas leak explosion occurred. The owner couldn't afford the repairs and decided to take their business elsewhere, so the hotel was abandoned for over 35 years. Katara and her friends went to the abandoned hotel to explore once and never again. Aang had felt the Harmony Hotel had some bad vibes and everyone agreed so they decided not to come back again. For Katara though, it was the perfect spot for her to make On Ji suffer. No one would interrupt what she had planned.

Katara parked On Ji's car behind the hotel, stepped out and opened the trunk. Luckily, her rival for Aang's love was still knocked out. She dragged On Ji's unconscious body into the hotel and down into the basement. Katara then propped up On Ji on a chair and tied her with rope that she took from Sokka's room. It did seem strange to her that Sokka just happened to have black rope in his bedroom of all places but decided not to question him about it, fearing that she wouldn't want to know the answer anyway. After tying her up, Katara decided that she didn't want to wait for On Ji to wake up, so she slapped her awake. It might have been unnecessary, but the water bender didn't care. On Ji started to stir but not fast enough for Katara's liking so she slapped her again.

"OW! What the fuck?!", On Ji cried out. Katara giggled at her outburst. The tied-up girl looked up to see Katara standing in front of her.

"What did you do to me?!", On Ji asked.

"You're a smart girl On Ji or I at least assume you believe you are. Try to figure it out.", Katara replied.

On Ji looked around her surroundings, down at the ropes that tied her to the chair, and back at Katara who looked at her with a smug smile.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!", On Ji yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock.", Katara clapped her hands, "Although nice job getting your first guess right.". On Ji struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Why are you doing this?", On Ji asked.

"Let's see…you're constantly bugging Aang, trying to take him from me, and had the audacity to kiss him. I already couldn't stand you to begin with but kissing MY man like you did is what really crossed the line.".

"All I did was kiss his cheek! And he isn't even "YOUR" man."

"Not yet he isn't."

"Aang isn't going to be "your" man when he finds out about this!", On Ji stated with fierce determination.

"That is IF he ever finds out and he won't.", the water bender smirked, "No one knows that you're here but you and me."

"I'll get out of these ropes eventually and when I do, your ass will be in prison.". Katara just laughed, On Ji still had no clue what the water bender was going to do to her.

"I'm not going to be worried about that too much considering you won't be breathing when I'm done with you.", she said with a sinister tone in her voice. On Ji just looked at her in disbelief and wondering what Katara meant. Then it hit her, On Ji felt her heart go down to her stomach. Katara was planning to kill her.

"You can't be serious! You're going to kill me for kissing Aang's cheek?!".

With her hands on the handles of the chair, Katara leaned forward close enough to be face to face with On Ji.

"And for being a pest to my beloved and I", the water bender replied with a wicked smile. On Ji looked into her eyes to see if there was any truth to what Katara was saying and what she found horrified her. There wasn't a hint of dishonesty in them, just excitement for what she was about to do to her.

"Y-y-y-y-you can't.", the terrified girl stuttered. On Ji had never been more scared in her life than she was at that moment. She kept denying it in her head, hoping that this was just a sick joke or a set up that Katara made just to keep her from going after Aang.

"Just watch me…", Katara said, giddy with excitement. She went to her bag and pulled out a big flask of water, she always had it on her in case she would need it to water bend. Bending the water out, she shaped the water into a sharp icicle and hovered it over On Ji.

"W-w-w-w-wait…stop messing with me. I won't let you sc-", On Ji was interrupted when Katara bent the icicle down into her left leg. She started to scream from the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katara just smiled. She was enjoying this.

"Are you seriously enjoying this?!", On Ji demanded to know when she saw the look on the water bender's face.

"I don't know. You tell me.", Katara replied as she bent some more water from her flask and shoved another icicle down On Ji's right leg. The injured girl let out another scream of pain, delighting Katara.

"Please stop!". A third sharp icicle impaled her right shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?", Katara asked.

"PLEASE STOP! I can't stand this", tears were flowing down On Ji's face, "If you want me to stay away from Aang then I will! Just please stop"

Katara stepped up to On Ji and pulled the girl's hair down so that she would look up at her.

"And there it is! After just being impaled with just three icicles, you've given up Aang just like that. So much for true love."

On Ji just looked up at her with red eyes, annoyed with what she heard.

"YOU FUCKING STABBED ME THREE TIMES! No one could take this pain not even you."

'This bitch…'. The water bender pulled On Ji's hair tighter. Who was she to assume what Katara could and couldn't take.

"I already told you before at the mall. WE ARE NOT THE SAME! Just like I'll kill for my beloved Aang, I'll die for him too. No amount of pain will deter me from Aang. My love for him is far greater than what a slut like you could comprehend.", Katara stated with anger in her voice. Without thinking, Katara struck On Ji with a punch to the face.

"Let's see how pretty you look after this!", the water bender raised her fist back and punched the tied-up girl with even greater force, making the chair fall down backwards. Blood was pouring onto the floor from On Ji's pierced legs, shoulder, and now from her broken nose. Katara stood over her and squatted down with her hands curled up into fists, she wasn't done yet.

"You said that I was getting in the way of your true love, but you don't even understand the meaning of what love is.", the water bender said, then hit On Ji with a jab to her face.

"YOU", left hook.

"TRIED", right hook.

"TO", left hook.

"TAKE", right hook.

"MY", left hook.

"AANG", right hook.

"I'll be damned if any girl tries to take my future husband away from me. I am willing to do ANYTHING for him. Aang is mine and mine only. Koko tried to take him so I got rid of her just like I'll get rid of you.", Katara said as she kept punching On Ji.

"Ko-..Ko?", On Ji questioned with a raspy voice. Her face was getting swollen and bloody from all the hits she was taking.

"I killed Koko.", Katara replied with no remorse, terrifying On Ji. She remembered hearing about Koko's death and figured that she died accidentally. It never occur to anyone that the girl was murdered.

"Don't kill me please! I don't want to die…I'll stay away from him. Aang is yours and I won't get in your way again, just please don't kill me.". She was begging but it did nothing for Katara. She just looked back at On Ji with a blank stare. The water bender had made up her mind back at the mall and no amount of begging would change that. Katara stood up, stepping around On Ji, and pulled her chair back up from the ground.

The gesture gave On Ji hope that her kidnapper would let her go. Katara got in front of her again and spoke.

"You're right, Aang is mine and you will never get in my way ever again.".

Katara raised her arms up, bending all of the water out of the flask. She shaped out one hundred icicles and hovered them over On Ji.

"WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I ALREADY SAID THAT I WOULD STAY AWAY FROM HIM! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!", On Ji was freaking out. She may have wanted to make Aang her boyfriend, but she didn't want to lose her life because of it.

Katara loved what she was seeing. Her love rival was reduced to nothing just like that. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's misery. She was happy to see how she could make On Ji quiver like this.

"My mind has been made On Ji.", the wicked smile returned on her face as she brought down all one hundred icicles down on to On Ji. All the icicles pierced her whole body, her arms, hands, legs, feet, abdomen, torso, and her back. On Ji screams were music to the water bender's ears. Blood was pouring from all over her body and on to the floor, if the stabs from the icicles didn't kill her immediately then she would die from bleeding out. However, Katara didn't feel like waiting.

'I was hoping one hundred icicles would be enough to kill her on the spot, but I guess it takes more time than that. Oh well, the idea was to make her suffer before killing her.', she thought to herself. She bent a few icicles that had impaled On Ji away and formed the water into a bigger icicle and hovered it over the dying girl's head.

"This has been fun On Ji, but it's time we end this.". On Ji was in too much pain to respond and with that, Katara brought down the big icicle and impaled the girl's head, all the way down to her brains. The deed was done.

The water bender let out a heavy sigh.

'It's over…finally. This bitch won't ever get in between my angel and I.', thoughts of Aang flooded her mind. 'Oh sweetie, I've done it again. I don't think I can keep waiting to make you mine, I have to tell you how I feel for you because if I don't then the skanks won't stop coming. It's time you knew just how much I truly love you and my want to be with you forever. We can finally be together and make the sweet passionate love that I have been craving to do with you for so long.'. She started fantasizing of sharing a bed with Aang, naked and having incredible sex. The water bender started to finger herself at the thought of Aang being inside her. She fell to her knees as the pleasure took hold of her. The thought of letting her beloved making her his was just incredible. After a while she finally climaxed and brought her hand up to her face to see it was bloody.

"Huh?", Katara then remembered that she had On Ji's blood on her hands from all the punches she gave to her, "'Shit, this is disgusting. Can't believe I forgot to wash my hands! Now I gotta wash my clothes.". She took out a spare water bottle she had and used it to wash the blood off her hands. The blood came off, but she would still need to wash her hands properly when she got home.

She stood up and looked at what she had done to On Ji. The dead girl looked drastically different from before with her face swollen and bloody holes riddled her body. Katara felt disgusted by what she saw but felt no remorse for what she did. In her mind, she had done the right thing. She just needed to dispose the body now.

Katara took out a cannister of flammable fluid and sprayed a large amount onto On Ji and led a trail from her body to the basement entrance door. She packed up her stuff and stood at the door. The water bender took one last look at On Ji's dead body and smirked.

"Bye bye slut". She took out her utility lighter and lit up the fluid trail. Once the flames started on the trail, Katara ran as fast as she could out of the basement. She didn't want to be in there if the rest of the hotel started to go up in flames.

Once she was out of the hotel, Katara ran up to On Ji's car and started to dump the rest of the flammable fluid on to it. She couldn't take any chances, if the authorities found out she had a part in On Ji's death then they would take her to prison and even worse…away from Aang. With all of the fluid on the car, she lit the lighter on the fluid and ran faster away from the car. She didn't want to be anywhere near an exploding car. Katara had no time to waste and needed to get home before her brother or father notices how long she has been gone from the house.

She ran up to her car that she kept parked behind some trees. She turned the ignition on and started driving off but not too fast to avoid leaving any tire marks on the ground. Back on the road, the water bender looked up to her rear-view mirror and noticed an explosion from where On Ji's car was. That was the signal she needed to drive faster away from the scene. It was a thirty-minute drive to get back home and Katara couldn't be any happier to be home.

Katara ran inside and went up to her room. Once inside she took a breath, locking her bedroom door.

She had done it again. She killed again and just like with Koko, Katara didn't feel any guilt at all. Not a hint of remorse was felt. She sighed and opened her closet, pushing her clothes aside to reveal her shrine for Aang.

She smiled up at the pictures. Seeing her beloved's face made her happy but she'd rather be looking at him in person instead of just his pictures. Soon she would confess her love to him, and they would be together forever.

"Soon my sweet angel. Everything will be as it should be and you will finally be mine.", Katara kissed the pictures, "Goodnight Aang. I love you.".

After closing her closet, the water bender jumped on to her bed. She slept peacefully that night knowing that On Ji was dead and out of her life forever.


	4. chapter 4

Katara was on cloud nine. Ever since she had taken care of her On Ji problem, Katara was in a state of euphoria. No one could get in between her and Aang again. Now she just needed to confess her feelings to him before some other whore tried to and she knew just the perfect time to do it. She would have to tell him at the Sadie Hawkins dance. If it was up to Katara, she would have waited until Christmas time to confess but she didn't have the luxury of waiting. She knew that there were other girls that were interested in Aang, but she couldn't kill them all like she did with Koko and On Ji. Not that she wouldn't want to because she would do anything for him, but because then people would start to suspect why so many girls died.

The bell rang in the school, indicating that the day was over, and the dance would start in a few hours. Aang and Katara walked together out of class and had been discussing their plans. She was giddy with excitement.

"Alright, so I'll pick you up around six then", Aang said.

"Sounds great, I'll be ready by then.", she confirmed. 'I'll finally confess to him tonight. I can't wait!'

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice you seem a lot happier lately. Did something happen?", he questioned her.

"Oh, nothing really. I guess that is just how I'm feeling these days.", she responded. 'Well…I did kill that bitch, but you don't need to know about that.'.

Sometime after she left On Ji's body to burn in the hotel, authorities came and took out the fire. The body was found in the basement but was burnt beyond recognition. Katara hoped that it would take time for them to identify the body as On Ji. At least until after she made her feelings known to Aang.

After a few hours, she was finally ready for the dance. She had her hair down, makeup done, and was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes well. Sokka had already left to pick up Suki, so it was just her in the house while their dad was at work. Aang had still yet arrive but she knew it wouldn't take him long to pick her up. After checking her bedroom door was locked, Katara opened up her closet and shoved her clothes to a side to reveal her shrine. She took an incense stick, lit it, and placed it in front of the pictures. Afterwards, she kneeled in front of the shrine and clasped her hands together.

"It's finally happening tonight sweetie. I finally tell you how much you mean to me. I've always wanted to tell you ever since we met that I love you. After tonight we can finally be togeth-" , just then a thought occurred to her.

'What if he doesn't love me?', she thought as she brought her head down, looking at her carpet. As much as Katara wanted to be optimistic about her beloved, there was always that chance that he might not feel the same. Sure, she had seen him blush when he looked at her before multiple times but maybe that didn't mean he necessarily loved her. He could like how she looked but it didn't mean he had feelings for her. Questions swirled her mind.

'What would happen to us if he didn't love me like I love him? What would happen to our friendship? I don't want to lose him because of this. But what else can I do? I don't want to stay friends forever…I want to marry him. I want to have his children. He has to love me because there is no one else. I've already killed Koko and On Ji so there shouldn't be anyone else for him to love. Is it someone in our friend group? Suki is with my brother so it can't be her. Toph…it could be a possibility, but he doesn't spend as much time with her as he does with me.'

Even if her beloved Aang had feelings for a different girl, Katara knew for a fact that she would kill them. He belonged to her and nobody else. She shook her head to clear her mind.

'I can't think like this! I have to be positive.'. She then looked back at her shrine feeling a wave of determination within her.

"I will make my confession tonight! I've come this far so I can't back down now.", and with that, Katara stood up and kissed each picture of her beloved. Finally, she got a text from him as she blew out her incense and closed her closet.

I'm outside right now.

Great! I'm coming out right now.

Katara stepped out of her front door and turned around to lock it. Once she turned back, she saw Aang outside of his car ready to open the door for her. He was wearing a gray dress shirt and black pants with his hair gelled into a comb-over.

'Oh gosh! My sweet angel looks so handsome and adorable at the same time. No one can compare to him.'. Katara felt her face getting hot but she wasn't the only one. Aang was blushing furiously at the sight of her.

"You look amazing Katara.", Aang complimented her.

"You don't look so bad yourself", she replied as she walked up to him and embraced him. Katara took a sniff, 'He smells amazing!'.

He hugged her back and thanked her for the compliment. After they broke the hug, Aang held the passenger side door for her.

"My lady", he spoke with a bow.

"Such a gentlemen!", Katara responded with a fake British accent. Aang closed the door after she took her seat in the car and walked back around to drive.

"Ready?", he asked. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Ready."

Once they arrived, they met up with their friends inside the school gym where the dance was being held. Everyone had their own dates for the dance. Sokka had Suki, Zuko had Mai, and Toph had Teo. Katara took notice of how close Toph was standing next to Teo.

'Guess I won't have to worry about killing her then'

"You two sure took your sweet time.", Sokka said.

"Can't rush perfection bro.", Katara replied, flipping her hair.

"Pffft perfection my foot!", he replied. Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anyway; we're all here so let's have some fun."

Everyone agreed with her sentiments. They all danced together throughout the night and had the time of their lives. Although Katara had one thing on her mind. Just how she would confess her feelings to Aang? She had thought about telling him in the car when they were on their way but felt it wasn't romantic enough. Katara certainly didn't want to confess near her friends and brother either. She decided then that she would wait until the couple's dance to confess. But as time came close for that, negative thoughts entered her mind.

'I can't do this! I might end up making things between us weird if I tell him how I feel. Am I just rushing this?'

"Katara.", she looked up to see Aang looking at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?".

"Oh, yeah I'm okay. I think all this dancing is just tiring me out.", she responded as she twirled some of her hair.

"Don't lie to me Katara."

She should have known that he knew her better than that. They had been best friends for years so it shouldn't surprise her that Aang knew when she was lying. She let out a sigh before speaking again.

"I think I need some air."

"Well then let's go to our lunch spot.", he responded.

Katara nodded and so they both walked out of the gym and walked to the spot where they always ate lunch with the gang. They took their seats on the table. Neither of them saying anything for a minute. Her beloved turned towards her while she just looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?", Katara responded with her own question, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Well since we got into the gym, you've had a distant look in your eyes. It's the same look you have whenever you're thinking about something that is making you nervous."

Leave it to Aang to be able to read her like a book. Katara finally looked up from the ground and turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes met with his gray eyes.

'It's now or never.'

"Aang…I-…", Katara could barely get any words out of her mouth. She felt her heart beating faster Why did this have to be so difficult for her? She turned away from him and stood up, taking two steps away from the table.

'FUCK! What is wrong with me?! I never felt this nervous killing Koko and On Ji. So why am I like this right now? Why is it so hard for me to tell my sweetie that I love him? Damn it…'

"Katara what's wrong?", Aang stood up to walk to his friend but Katara stuck her hand out.

"Please stay there Aang.", she begged. He complied. She took a deep breath and hugged her arms. After a minute, Katara finally spoke.

"Aang…Before we met in elementary school, I was in a dark place. When my mom died, I felt like I lost a part of myself. I had no one but Sokka but he couldn't always stay by my side in school. With no friends and constantly being bullied, I didn't think I would ever be happy again…until you saved me from those girls.", Katara finally felt herself ease up and continued. "You were the only person that understood what I was going through. You were the only one that took me out of that dark place. I didn't think I would ever feel true happiness until I met you. You've always known how to make me smile and always be there for me whenever I needed you."

It was finally happening. Katara couldn't stop herself now from confessing.

"Ever since we were kids, you've been a ball of sunshine in my life and did whatever you wanted. You never let what anyone else thought of you keep you from doing whatever you wished to do. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life Aang. I always knew that I could trust you to never hurt me. You've always been by my side and…I don't know if I can live without you…"

Then Aang spoke, "Katara…what are you saying?"

'Here I go', Katara turned around to face him.

"I'm saying…that I love you."

Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've been in love with you for years now.", she walked back towards him, "It's okay if you don't feel the same for me. We can still stay as best friends if you'd like that, but I just had to let you know how I feel about you. I couldn't keep it in much longer."

"Is this why you have been so nervous?", he asked.

"Yes."

"Well I got some news for you then."

"What n—", before Katara could ask, Aang pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't believe what was happening. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, much to her dissatisfaction. They both looked at each other and were both blushing like crazy.

"I love you too Katara."

Katara brought her hands to her face as tears of joy started to form in her eyes. Aang put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

'He loves me…HE loves me. My sweet angel loves me.'

"I've loved you for years Katara. You're the most beautiful girl I've seen, and I didn't think someone like me had a chance to be with you. I never said anything because I was scared that you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to lose what we already had. But I guess now, neither of us have to worry about it."

"Oh Aang…", Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again as her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

'He's mine now. HE'S FINALLY MINE NOW! We can be together forever now. No one will take him from me now.'

They stopped kissing once they needed some air and smiled. She rested her forehead on to his.

"I'm so happy that I've finally told you. I just wish I told you sooner", Katara said.

"Don't worry about that. What matters now is that we're here together.", Aang responded, "Are you feeling better now?".

"So much better now."

"Then let's head back to the dance. I want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend.". They broke off their embrace and Aang stuck his hand out for Katara to take which she happily took. They walked back in the gym and back into the dance floor at the right time because it was time for the couple's dance. Aang pulled Katara with him to the middle of the dance floor. He put both his hands on her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders. They swayed to the slow music playing and didn't break eye contact with each other. Katara did happen to notice that they were being watched.

"Aang, everyone is watching us."

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me now."

The two lovers continued dancing in each other's arms.

'I wish we could just get married now. I don't care if I have to be the one to propose, I WILL marry this boy.'

The slow song had come to a close and Katara took the initiative this time, and kissed her beloved. Her new boyfriend was happy to kiss her back. She heard gasps around her and even some groaning noise from some girls.

'Stay mad sluts. Aang is mine now.'

Once the DJ changed the music to something more upbeat, Katara and Aang walked out of the dance floors and headed towards the drinks. Once they arrived at the table they heard a familiar voice yell out.

"FUCKING FINALLY!"

They turned to see Toph and the rest of their friends walk up to them.

"So you guys official now?", Suki asked. Aang took a hold of Katara's hand before speaking.

"Yup!"

Katara told their friends a simple version of what happened. She felt that they didn't need to know all the details.

"So I guess that means none of us win the bet.", Zuko said.

"What bet?", Katara asked. Both her and Aang were confused.

"We all made a secret bet on when you guys would finally fess up and get together. Suki and I bet that you would get together around Christmas time.", Sokka explained.

"I bet that you guys would get together around Valentine's day.", Toph stated.

"Mai and I bet for you guys to get together at the end of the school year.", Zuko said.

"Can't believe you guys would make a bet like that", Aang groaned.

"We were getting tired of you guys dancing around each other Twinkle-toes. Might as well have fun with it while we could.", Toph replied.

"To be honest, I was thinking of confessing around Christmas time so Sokka and Suki could have won.", Katara pointed out. Her brother just gaped at her.

"Why didn't you wait?! Suki and I could have won a hundred dollars!"

"I got tired of waiting", She replied with deadpanned tone. 'Plus, I couldn't risk letting some other skank try to take my man from me.'

"Well it doesn't matter now. We're all just happy for you guys, you two deserve each other.", Suki replied.

"Thanks. We appreciate it.", Aang responded with a smile.

"Just make sure to keep the lovey dovey aura low when I'm nearby. I'm not trying to see that.", Sokka stated.

"Oh shut up Sokka! I had to suffer seeing you do the same with Suki, you're just going to have to deal with it now that Aang is my boyfriend.", Katara retorted. The rest of the gang laughed and went on with their night. The water bender felt like she was on cloud nine again now that Aang was her boyfriend now.

Once the dance was over, the gang split up and Aang drove Katara home. Once they reached her house, he walked her to the front door.

"So I know we just finally made it known to each other how we feel but…", Aang nervously spoke.

"But what?", Katara wondered.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you Aang.", she smiled.

"Great! I'll call you in the morning and we can make plans.", Aang spoke with excitement. He then pulled her into his arms and looked at her with half-lid eyes.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang". Katara put her arms around his neck and they kissed again with more passion.

'Now no one can take him from me.'

What Katara and Aang didn't know was that they were being watched. A young girl was watching them with binoculars in her car that was parked far three houses down from where Katara's house was. She wasn't pleased with what she saw.

"THAT FUCKING WHORE! Aang should be kiss me!", she yelled out to no one. She didn't think that Katara would confess her feelings to Aang but she did and now he was in her clutches.

"I'm going to ruin this bitch!", she spoke to herself again. She didn't know how yet but she knew that she would.

Nothing will stop Meng from taking what was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story be sure to leave a review :)


	5. chapter 5

Two months passed since Katara finally confessed her love to Aang and she couldn’t be happier. They were almost inseparable now. The two lovers went on multiple dates and spent almost everyday with each other. Whenever they were separated, they would call or text each other. Katara worried at first that she would seem too clingy but to her surprise, Aang didn’t mind it one bit. 

When word spread that Katara and Aang were a couple it didn’t come off as any surprise to the other students. They just figured it would have been a matter of time until those two got together. Although some girls would still glare at Katara, but she didn’t care. Katara made sure that it was clear to those girls that Aang was off the market by touching and kissing him as much as she could right in front of them. Aang was finally hers and no one would take him away.

After what was another perfect date for her and Aang, Katara checked the mailbox. It was usually up to her to get the mail since her father worked a lot and Sokka would just forget to do it himself. She flipped through the stack of envelopes as she walked back into her house, so far it was just the usual mail until she noticed a red envelope with just her name on it.

‘ _Strange…there isn’t a return address on here._ ’

She threw the rest of the mail to a table and took the red envelope with her as she went up to her bedroom. Katara locked her bedroom door when she got in her room and opened the envelope. She took out the paper and it seemed to be a letter.

****

**_Dear Stupid Ugly Skank,_ **

“That’s just rude”, Katara said to herself.

**_Aang doesn’t belong to you. I don’t care if you have been his best friend since you were kids, it doesn’t mean he’s your soulmate. I AM HIS SOULMATE! The only reason he is with you is because he doesn’t know what you truly are. He doesn’t know what kind of monster you are…you will not have him for long. I’m coming for you!_ **

****

**_-Aang’s ACTUAL true love_ **

****

‘ _What the hell?! Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?’_ , Katara was shaking with rage. Just when everything was going perfect in her life, this happens. Now she would have to be on guard again with another girl pining for Aang.

‘ _What do they mean by “monster”? Sure, I killed Koko and On Ji but there’s no way anyone could know what I did…right?’_

Katara knew for a fact that no one saw her with Koko at the party. She also made sure that no one saw her kidnap On Ji at the parking lot. Did she slip up somehow? No way.

‘ _Whoever wrote this is just bluffing. Looks like I’ll have to kill another slut… damn it!_ ’

Katara was already trying to lay low with her urge to kill skanks that were trying to take her love. Aang may finally be her boyfriend, and hopefully future husband, but it seemed like that fact won’t deter whoever left her this letter. The authorities were still investigating On Ji’s death and had yet to come up with any leads that could tie Katara with the murder. She made sure to burn everything that could have linked her with what happened.

To kill another harlot months after killing On Ji would just raise a lot of suspicion. The police could try to link the two deaths and the water bender couldn’t risk that.

She needed to find out who this person was and deal with them personally, just like she did with the other girls.

“When I find out who this is, I’m going to tear them apart!”, she stated to no one but herself. Katara was fuming until she heard her phone ringing.

“ _I’m bring sexy back (yeah)”_

Aang was calling her. Katara accepted the call, eager to hear her boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey Katara! Just wanted to let you know I made it home.”, Aang spoke and just like that Katara forgot about the letter.

“Good, although you could have just text me that” she giggled.

“I could have but I wanted to hear your voice”

“Aww sweetie!” ‘ _I fucking love this boy!_ ’

“I know we just had our date, but I couldn’t help myself”, Aang explained.

“Don’t worry about it. I like hearing your voice too” Katara blushed. She slid her hand between her legs and started touching herself. Hearing his voice this close to her ear turned her on but he didn’t need to know that. At least not yet.

The phone conversation went on for almost an hour. Even though they spend almost all of their free time with each other, they still couldn’t get enough. Katara and Aang could talk about nothing and never get bored.

“I’m just saying Katara, pineapple on pizza can be great if you have the right sauce for it.”

“If I need to have a certain sauce to go with the pineapples on my pizza, then I’d rather just not have any pineapples at all.”

“One day…I will convert you into a believer Katara.” Aang yawned.

“Pfft as if Air head! As much as I would love to talk some more, we should go to sleep”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to you later, I love you Katara” She could never get tired of hearing Aang saying that he loved her.

“I love you too Aang.” 

“Good night.”

“Good night Sweetie”

As they disconnected, Katara flopped on to her bed. She was glad he called when he did, he was able to ease her mind. She looked back at the letter she left on her desk and sighed. Her mood started to sour again. She was up way too late and needed to sleep. Katara would figure out what to do later.

Five days passed since she received that letter and fortunately nothing happened. The anticipation kept Katara on the edge. She made sure to stay on guard and watch out for anything unusual when she was out with Aang. Wherever she went, Katara always made sure to scan her surroundings for anyone that could have been watching her. Whoever sent that letter had to be watching her for her every move, just like Katara had done with On Ji. 

After waiting and staying on guard for another fifteen days, Katara started to loosen up. So far nothing happened and maybe nothing would happen. When she was making her plans to kill On Ji, it didn’t take her this long. Katara started to think that the letter was just a scare tactic from whoever sent it. If they were actually going to do something to her then they would have done it by now. As the days went by, Katara grew more convinced that she was worrying about nothing.

Today Katara believed that the letter really was just a scare tactic. Nothing had happened and she still had Aang. She was convinced that whoever sent the letter just wanted to spook her, which didn’t work. Nothing would stop Katara from killing another harlot that was pining for her beloved Aang.

The two lovers made plans to go out and catch a movie together. Katara was getting ready for the date in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Her father was at work and Sokka was out on a date with Suki as well, so it was just Katara in the house.

“Who could that be?” she wondered. It was too early for Aang to pick her up. She walked down the stairs and straight to the front door. Without checking the peephole, Katara opened the door and was immediately sprayed with a fire extinguisher. She stepped back but before she could open her eyes, her attacker swung the extinguisher at her head.

**BAM!**

_Katara found herself back at the lake with Koko. She had the girl pinned down and was drowning the girl with the ball of water she bent from the lake. Koko thrashed her body around until she couldn’t anymore. Katara was elated to see Koko finally dead._

_She then found herself back at the abandoned hotel with On Ji. The tied-up girl was begging Katara not to kill her._

_“My mind has been made On Ji” she laughed as she brought down the sharp icicles down to On Ji. All one hundred icicles pierced through her body. On Ji’s wailed in agony much to Katara’s satisfaction._

_“No one will take my sweetie from me” Katara said to herself._

_“You really think he would want to be with you after what you’ve done?” a voice behind her spoke. She turned to see Koko laying down and looking up at her._

_“Koko?! You’re supposed to be dead…I killed you!” Katara retorted_

_“Aang will know what a monster you are when he finds out about this” On Ji spoke. Katara turned back to her._

_“You shouldn’t even be talking with those icicles I impaled into your throat! Aang will never find out about this.”_

_“He WILL know what you did to us Katara! Aang will never be yours!” Koko and On Ji stated in unison._

_“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Aang already told me that he loves me. He’s going to be my husband and we’ll be together forever!” Katara stomped her feet on the ground. Why couldn’t these girls just stay dead?_

_“Katara?” a male voice spoke. She looked towards the doorway in the hotel basement and saw Aang standing there with a confused expression on his face._

_“Aang...w-w-what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here”_

_He didn’t answer her question. Instead he walked into the room and looked at Koko, then at On Ji. Neither of the girls were moving or talking anymore._

_“K-katara…did you do this?” he questioned without looking at her._

_“It isn’t what it looks like Aang!” Katara tried to deny what happened._

_“Koko’s face is wet and On Ji has one hundred icicles in her body. You’re the only water bender in here that could do this. You did this…You killed them Katara” Aang finally turned to look at her and his expression broke Katara’s heart. He was scared. He was scared of her._

_“Please understand Aang! They were trying to take you away from me”_

_“So you MURDERED them?! How could you justify doing such a thing?”_

_“I-i-i-I did it because I love you!”_

_“You’re crazy Katara! You’re a monster!”_

_Tears started to flow down her cheeks. The boy she loved was afraid of her. Katara stepped to get closer to him but Aang stepped back._

_“Aang please! If you would just listen to m—”_

_“NO! Stay away from me! I can’t love a crazy murderer like you! I don’t ever want to see you again Katara!” Aang turned and ran away from the basement as fast as he could._

_“AANG DON’T GO!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I can’t live without you, I love you Aang!” Katara pleaded but he didn’t listen. Aang was gone._

_She fell down to her knees in despair. Katara reached her hand out for him but he never came back._

_“COME BACK AANG! DON’T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!”_

_“We told you Katara…Aang will never be yours” On Ji and Koko spoke again. The floor beneath her crumbled and the water bender found herself falling into a dark abyss._

_“AANG!!”_

“AANG!”

**SMACK**

“Oh my God, shut up already!” a squeaky female voice spoke. Katara’s left cheek stung from the slap she just took to the face. She was on the ground tied up. Her wrists were tied together behind her back and her legs remained straight and were tied as well. She moved to sit up but was kicked back down.

“OW!” Katara yelped. Her eyes opened and scanned her surrounding, she was in dark area. The only light came from a streetlamp that was outside whatever building she was in. She then looked up to see a figure in black standing over her. The figure had a short and feminine figure. They had their hood from their jack on so Katara couldn’t get a good look at their face.

‘ _Shit_ ’

“You’re the one that sent that letter aren’t you?” she asked.

“I told you that I would come for you” the figure pulled their hood off and Katara instantly recognized her.

“MENG?!”

“The one and only” Meng smirked.

“You’re crazy if you think that **YOU** are Aang’s soulmate.”

“I don’t think Katara, I know that I’m Aang’s true love.” Meng scowled.

“Maybe in your twisted fantasies but this is real life. Aang would never love a messy hair goblin like you!”

“Messy hair goblin? You bitch!” Meng made a swift kick at Katara’s ribs. Unfortunately for her, that wouldn’t stop Katara from insulting her even further.

“Oh, did I touch a nerve Meng? Does it hurt to know that even on my worst days, I still look like a model compared to your crusty ass” Katara giggled.

“You won’t be laughing when Aang finds out what you did” Meng retorted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh I think you do know Floozy. I know you killed On Ji”

‘ _How?_ ’

“You’re insane. I didn’t kill On Ji, I had nothing to do with what happened to her”

“Don’t even try to deny it. When I made plans to make Aang mine, it involved keeping an eye on floozies like you. Especially you with how clingy you were with him! You were always my first target, so I watched you way before I sent you that letter and before you stole my Aangy from me. So imagine my surprise when I see you watching On Ji just like how I was watching you.”

“If you were watching me then that mea—” Katara was interrupted.

“YUP! I saw you kidnap On Ji and I followed you from a distance all the way to the Harmony Hotel.”

Katara felt her heart fall to her stomach.

‘ _Damn it, I should have been more careful watching out for other people. But how was I supposed to know I was being stalked?_ ’

“I watched you park behind the hotel, so I stood behind a tree and saw you dragging On Ji out of the trunk and into the hotel. I would have followed you in there, but I couldn’t risk exposing myself, so I waited. I heard the screams by the way, you probably should have considered gagging her but whatever. I saw you run from the building when smoke was coming out from one of the windows and set On Ji’s car on fire and that just pretty confirmed to me that you did kill her.” Meng explained.

“You don’t have any evide—” Meng interrupted Katara again.

“I just knew you would say that. Unfortunately for you I’m not stupid”, Meng took her phone from her pocket. She unlocked it and turned it around for Katara to see.

“I made sure to record a video.” Meng played the video for Katara to see and it turned out that she wasn’t bluffing.

“And I got your phone right here as well. It’s turned off so I don’t have to worry about someone trying to track you down. I wonder what juicy things I’ll find on your phone’s notes app regarding what you did with On Ji”

“No…” Katara remembered jotting down notes from when she was watching On Ji.

“Oh, yes. When I show this to the cops and Aang, you’re going to be in trouble.” 

“You wouldn’t dare”, Katara growled.

“For Aang, I’ll do anything.” Meng replied with another smirk, “Just imagine how he’ll feel when he finds out that the girl he **thinks** he loves is a psycho killer.”

Katara already had a good idea of what would happen. Her nightmare would become a reality. Aang wouldn’t want to be with her.

“You won’t tell anyone anything.”

“You’re not in any position to stop me so don’t even bother.”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Not tied up like that you will” Meng scoffed, “I’m not going to kill you, but I will need you out of the way while I take my evidence to the authorities”

Meng turned around to her bag that she kept to a side. Katara knew she had to take a chance while Meng was distracted. Since there wasn’t any water for her to use, she would have to improvise. She turned to her right side and quietly spit on the ground. She quickly turned to her left side. Although her wrists were tied, Katara could still move her fingers. She bent the spit and made it sharp enough to cut the ropes on her wrists. She looked back to Meng and saw her take out a bottle of what looked like chloroform and a handkerchief.

The water bender laid on her back with her hands behind her so that Meng would still think she was tied up. Meng finally turned back to her dumping some of the chloroform on the handkerchief she held.

“I want to say I hate to do this to you Katara, but I don’t.” Meng spoke with a smug tone.

Katara just scowled at Meng and attempted to kick her with her tied up legs. Meng stepped to the side and sighed.

“No use trying to fight this, Aang will be mine” She bent down and was about to bring the handkerchief down to Katara’s mouth until Katara pulled out her arm and grabbed a handful of Meng’s hair.

“What the –” Katara yanked Meng’s hair down and slammed her face to the ground. She used her other arm to finally sit up.

She grabbed her hair with both hands and slammed her face to the ground again and again and again.

“YOU”

**BAM!**

“WILL”

**BAM!**

“NEVER”

**BAM!**

“TAKE”

**BAM!**

“MY”

**BAM!**

“AANG!!”

**BAM!**

Katara let go of Meng’s hair after the last slam. Blood was dripping down from under Meng’s face on the ground.

She turned to the rope that was still tied around her legs and pulled at the noose. For some reason Meng decided to tie the ropes on Katara like she was tying her shoes. After getting the rope off, Katara stood and stretched her legs out. 

‘ _My legs feel so cramped. I wonder if this is how On Ji felt when I had her tied up, almost makes me feel sorry for what I did._ ’

The water bender then ran to the bag Meng left on the ground and rummaged through it looking for both her phone and Meng’s. Just as she found them, Katara heard a scream from behind her.

“NOOOOO!!”

Meng tackled Katara to the ground. They rolled around trading blows with one another. Meng only got two good punches while Katara hit her with four. They stopped rolling and Meng was on top of Katara.

Katara got a good look at Meng’s face. Her nose was busted with blood pouring out her nostrils, lips cut, and her left eye was swollen as well. Before Meng could hit her, Katara pushed her off and stood back up.

“You’re not going to win this Meng! I’ll kill you before you get the chance to show anyone those videos.”

Meng scoffed as she stood up from the ground.

“Oh please! There is no water for you to bend here. You’re nothing without any water to bend!” 

‘ _Damn it, she’s right. I have no choice then…_ ’

Meng charged at Katara but stopped midway. She tried to move but couldn’t.

“W-w-why ca-n-n-n’t I move?”

She looked at Katara who had her arms stretched out towards her with her fingers clenched.

“You’re d-d-d-d-oing this? H-h-how?!”

“It’s called blood bending” Katara stated. Truth be told, she never liked the idea of blood bending. To take control of a person’s blood to and manipulate their bodies was something Katara thought of as evil. It was a technique that could only be used for evil purposes but when it came to Aang, she was willing to do it. For her beloved, she would do anything.

If Katara had to blood bend for Aang’s sake then she wouldn’t hesitate at all.

With her fingers still clenched, Katara spread her arms out and lifted Meng’s body from the ground. She twisted her hands and Meng’s body began to twist. Her upper torso twisted to the right while her legs twisted to the left, leaving Meng in immense pain.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Katara found joy in hearing her kidnapper screaming.

“You should have known better than to mess with a master water bender you little tramp.” She kept pushing Meng’s body to twist further. Meng’s body started to contort even more. The blood in her arms twisted her skin.

“S-S-S-S-STOP THIS! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!!”

Katara just giggled like a child.

“You brought this on yourself Meng! You, just like On Ji, tried to take my man from me! There is no coming back from this.”

“E-e-e-e-ven if you k-k-kill me, you’ll j-just prove that you r-reee-ally are a m-monster”

“If killing stupid bitches like you makes me a monster then I don’t care. I’m doing this for my angel. NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!”

Meng’s body continued to twist in directions that were never meant to be. Katara finally raised Meng’s body high enough and slammed it down to the ground with great force. 

**CRACK!**

Meng felt her bones shattering within her. She tried to scream but nothing came out but a hoarse sound.

Katara was panting. She had never used blood bending like that before and it took a lot of energy for her to do it without the full moon. She was glad she was able to use it but hoped that she wouldn’t have to do it again.

“It’s over Meng, you’re done.” Katara sighed.

Meng had said nothing, indicating to Katara that she was dead.

“Aang’s “actual true love” my ass” she smirked.

“Katara?” a voice spoke from behind her.

Katara felt herself go stiff as she realized who it was. She’d recognize that voice anywhere.

‘ _Aang…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this latest chapter. I'd appreciate any feedback in the comments :)


	6. chapter 6

“Katara, what’s going on here?” he asked her, but Katara could barely utter a word. She turned to see him walking up from behind her. From what she could tell from his facial expression, he was concerned. 

‘ _Did he see everything? Did he hear anything I said? Have to play this smart._ ’

“Oh Aang!” Katara ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on the crook of his neck before speaking.

“I was so scared! Meng kidnapped me so she could kill me.” She faked a sob, “Meng wanted to kill me just for loving you Aang. She’s crazy!”

Aang held her from her shoulders and pushed her back to get a good look at her face. He saw a bruise on Katara’s cheek, and her left eye was almost black. A small smudge of blood was on her face.

“Are you okay? She didn’t hurt you too bad did she?” he wiped the blood off her face with his hands.

“She only got a couple of lucky hits on me when we were fighting. But I’m okay now.” Katara replied, hoping that she didn’t look as terrible as she felt. For a small girl, Meng could pack a punch.

“You weren’t responding to my texts or calls so I went to your house and no one was home. I was so worried” Aang explained as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. In his arms, Katara felt like she was in heaven.

“I’m glad you’re here Aang”, she was but Katara also wondered how he knew to come here. She still had no idea where she was. “How did you know where to find me?”

Before he could answer, a raspy voice called out to him, “A-a-anng…you need to get away from her. Sheee…isn’t who y-y-you think she is…”

Aang and Katara pulled away from each other and turned to see Meng looking up to him. Her face a bloody mess. 

‘ _OH COME ON!! How the fuck is she still alive?!_ ’, Katara thought to herself. She instantly regretted not checking for a pulse when she had the chance.

“K-katara killed O-o-on Ji.” Meng stated, it took her all she had to talk. What she said shocked Aang but he didn’t believe it.

“You’re lying Meng. Katara isn’t a killer” he retorted. Meng expected him to be in denial of it though.

“C-check my phone…I have video proof of her taking On Ji and bring her to the H-h-h-harmony Hote-e-l. You can hear On Ji screaming…Please just look.” She begged him.

“Don’t listen to her Aang! Meng is a psycho; she’s just lying to you. She’ll say anything” Katara exclaimed. ‘ _I can’t let him see the video_ ’

“I-I’m telling…the truth!” Meng persisted, “my p-p-p-honeee…in my bag”

Aang looked towards where the bag was and started to walk towards it until he felt his arm being pulled back. Katara looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Katara? Wha—”

“Aang let’s just go. Meng just wants to break us apart! She’ll say anything to get you to listen to her.” 

He looked at her and for a second Katara thought he was going to listen to her until he pulled his arm away and walked to the bag. He quickly spotted both phones, one he recognized as Katara’s, and another that wasn’t familiar to him. He picked it up, tapped on the screen and saw the locked screensaver. It was a picture of him from one of his Instagram posts. As much as he wanted to make a comment about him being her screensaver, the situation wasn’t appropriate.

“What’s your passcode?” he turned to Meng.

“It’s 0422…”

“My birthday?”

Meng gave him a bloody wry smile. Aang just rolled his eyes as he unlocked her phone. He opened the photo app and found the most recent video. As he watched the video, Katara felt her heart drop to her stomach and her legs heavily shaking. She heard the sounds from the video, On Ji’s screams were faint but loud enough for Meng to record, the abandoned hotel burning, and the car explosion. The video ended right after the explosion. They were all silent until Meng spoke up.

“You…see now. K-k-katara…is a…monster. On—Ji is dead…cuz of her…”, she could barely get a word out now. Aang however wasn’t paying attention to her as he turned to Katara with wide eyes.

“Katara…what did you do?” he asked. Katara couldn’t bring herself to look at him and remained silent. He walked up to her and asked again, “What did you do?”

Tears formed in her eyes. ‘ _No no no no…why is this happening to me?_ ’ her nightmare was becoming a reality.

“Katara!”

“It isn’t what you think Aang!” Katara finally said. Aang raised Meng’s phone right in front of her.

“You mean that this isn’t you kidnapping On Ji, taking her into the Harmony hotel, and leaving her to burn in there?”

“A-ang…I—”

“Tell me the truth Katara. If you love me like you say you do then tell me the truth”

Her lips quivered, Katara wished that she could just crawl in a hole. Anything would be better than this. There was no other option for her, she had to tell him the truth.

Katara took a deep breath before speaking.

“I-I did it…I killed On Ji” she looked up to see Aang put his hands on his head. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he heard but had to. He was distraught with what he just learned tonight. It was supposed to be another fun date night for both of them, but it ended up becoming something else. 

“Why?” Aang needed to know.

“Because she was trying to take you away from me!” Katara cried out.

“What are you talking about?” he asked confused.

“You can be so dense Aang! The girl had feelings for you and was relentlessly after you. On Ji would have torn us apart!”

“On Ji would never be able to have me anyways Katara! You were the only one I ever wanted to be with.”

“Well I didn’t know that then! I couldn’t risk it. I love you so much and I didn’t want to give her a chance to get her hands on you.”, tears were flowing down her face. Aang pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he remembered an old name in his mind and had another question for Katara.

“Katara…Koko didn’t drown by accident…did she?”

“I-I-I don’t kn—” she stammered before Aang interrupted her.

“Don’t even think about lying to me!”

Katara covered face with her hands. ‘ _Spirits…please just let this be a nightmare. I don’t want to lose him_ ’

Her body trembling as she cried into her hands. Katara kept on crying until she felt hands grabbing her wrists and pull them down. Aang held her hands in his. Her blue teary eyes looked into his stormy grey eyes. 

“Please tell me Katara.”, he spoke with a gentle tone. Katara couldn’t deny herself from speaking the truth.

“I got you drunk on purpose so that you would forget about meeting her. Her surprise for you was finding her naked.”

Aang was taken back by that. Koko never seemed like the kind of girl to do that, at least that was what he thought. His friends were the only one to point out to him that Koko liked him, and he never saw it. He shook his head to clear his mind and gestured to Katara to continue. 

“Instead of you finding her, I did. She wasn’t happy to see me and we ended up arguing. When she tried to get past me I knocked her down and pinned her to the ground. Then I…”, Katara turned her head to avoid looking at him, “I used my water bending to surround her head so that I could drown her and…I did. I killed her.”

Aang let go of her hands and rested his hands on his waist, walking to a side. He had to process this new information. After a few seconds, Katara waited for him to speak. Anything at all.

“Please…say something Aang.”, she begged. She couldn’t handle his silence any longer.

“I just…I thought I knew you Katara. I never thought you were ever capable of killing someone”, he finally said although he wasn’t looking at her.

“I-I told you Aaaanng…she’s a monster”, Meng could barely keep her voice.

‘ _Will this bitch just croak already?!_ ’, Katara glared at her. If only Aang wasn’t there, otherwise she would have snapped Meng’s neck. What she did instead was walk up close to Aang and turned him around so that he would be facing her. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt before speaking.

“Aang you do know me! I’m still the same Katara you’ve known since we were kids. I’ve loved you since we were kids and I just didn’t want to lose you to Koko or On Ji.”, Katara fell to her knees, her hands sliding down from his torso to his stomach.

“Katara…” Aang muttered as he felt her tears on him. She buried her head on his stomach and cried. She pulled her head back and looked up to him with tear stains all over her cheeks.

“I know what I did wasn’t right Aang but I did it because I love you. Please don’t hate me…I can’t live without you. I love you so much Aang, I would do anything for you!”

Aang went stiff and suddenly had a distant look in his eye from what she could see. He looked as if he was just remembering something. Whatever it was, Katara didn’t know.

She sniffed before calling out to him from wherever he was in his mind, “Aang?”

He shook his head and remembered where he was at. He looked down at Katara with a soft expression. Aang then pulled her off of him and pulled out Meng’s phone from his jean pocket.

“Aang…” Katara tried to get his attention again but he wasn’t listening as he unlocked the phone.

“Meng…did you back this video into a cloud or your computer?” Aang asked. Meng could only shake her head indicating that she didn’t.

‘ _Where is he going with this? Is he just going to ignore everything I said?_ ’, Katara wondered to herself.

“Well that’s too bad” Aang said as he tapped on the trash icon and the “delete video” window popped up. He turned the phone around for both girls to see and tapped “yes” to deleting the video. Katara gasped as Meng just stared at Aang in disbelief. Her expression asking him why. Meng wanted to scream but her voice was already gone. Aang put her phone back in his pocket and walked up to her.

“You may believe that you love me, but the truth is…you don’t know a damn thing about me Meng”, he stated as he spread his leg and bent them. Aang stomped on the ground with his right leg and made a circle notion with his arms. The earth beneath Meng cracked around her and before she could react, she was flipped underground.

Katara couldn’t believe what she saw. Aang had buried Meng underground and with earth bending.

“Aang…you just used…earth bending. But you’re an air bender” Katara muttered what was obvious. Aang stood up straight and turned back to her with a sad smile. 

“I’m the Avatar.”, he stated. Aang bent down on his knees so he could be face to face with her.

“How long have you known?”, Katara questioned. She thought she had known everything about him but as it turned out, she didn’t. 

“The white lotus informed me when I turned 14. Normally they would wait until the avatar was 16 to notify them but decided to let me know ahead of time. I had to keep this from you and everyone else until I was ready to be revealed to the world.”, he explained.

“Oh…” muttered Katara. It was all she could say after everything that happened tonight.

‘ _Wait! Aang just buried Meng._ ’, she realized. Aang had pretty much just killed Meng right in front of her. Aang, the same boy who couldn’t even bring himself to harm a fly and always quick to suggest a non-violent solution to conflicts.

“You deleted the video and buried Meng…why?”, she needed to know. Did it meant what she hoped it meant?

“I couldn’t let Meng show anyone else that video and we both know that she was just dying on the floor after whatever you did to her so I just made her end come quick.”, he replied. 

“Does that mean you don’t hate me?”

Aang just gave her his signature wide smile that she’d seen from him for years. He placed his hand on her hand.

“I could never hate you Katara. I love you and always will”, he assured her. Katara was overjoyed to hear him say that. She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying tears of joy onto the crook of his neck. He in return wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. They held each other for a while before he spoke up.

“However, there is something I need to tell you”, Aang whispered into her ears.

Katara pulled her head back, “What is it?”

Aang took a breath before speaking. “I have blood on my hands as well.”

“What do you mean?”, she asked with a confused look on her face. Could he be saying what she was thought he was saying.

“Just like how you killed Koko and On Ji for me…I killed others who I thought would steal you away from me.”

Katara’s eyes widened at this revelation, “What?! Who did you kill Aang?”

He looked into her eyes with determination shown in his.

“Jet and Haru”

The night wasn't over for them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this latest chapter. Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Aaaaaaaaannngg...”, a drowsy voice called out to him._

_Aang’s mother was calling out to him and from the sound of her voice, he can tell that she was doing it again. She had just injected herself with some substance that was stored in her needle and it would make her strangely happy. The seven-year-old boy walked out of his room and went straight to the living room where he found his mother laying on the couch. On the coffee table he could see the needle she used to inject herself with. He looked to her right arm and noticed a rubbery rope tied around it. Aang hated getting needle shots from the doctor and could never understand why his mother would be so willing to give herself shots almost every day._

_“Yes mommy?”, he spoke to her as he stood in front of the couch. She reached out to him with both arms._

_“Come here sweetie…Mommy wants to hold you”, she requested. Aang saw no reason to deny it, he loved his mother after all. He climbed on to the couch and fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him with a tight grip._

_“You know that mommy loves you very much don’t you?”_

_“I do know. I love you too mommy”, Aang answered as he nuzzled against her._

_“You’re such a good boy Aang. Mommy is so happy to have such a good little boy” his mother drowsily kissed his forehead. Aang giggled from the tickling sensation he felt from her kiss. “I just know that you’ll make your future wife happy”_

_“Mommy!” Aang cried out in embarrassment. Leave it to his mother to bring up his future love life._

_“Oh, don’t be so embarrassed sweetie…Eventually you’re going to fall in love.” His mother chuckled._

_“I’m only seven years old mommy. I don’t even know a thing about love. How would I even know if I was in love with someone?”_

_“You just will and when you do fall in love then you’ll find yourself willing to do just about anything for them…unlike your dad…” his mother’s voice faltered at the mention of his father. Aang already knew that the subject of his father was a touchy one for her. When talk of his father came up, his mother’s face showed a mixed expression of anger and sadness. She was never happy talking about him so Aang chose not to ask about his father. Aang stopped caring for who his father was and felt that his mother and uncle Gyatso were enough for him. He didn’t need his father to be happy._

_In his mother’s arms, he eventually fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up still on the couch in her arms. As Aang rubbed his eyes, he felt a rumble from his stomach. He needed to eat some breakfast. He turned to his mother and noticed a white foamy substance drooling from her mouth. Not thinking much of it, Aang nudged her shoulder to wake her up but she would not move._

_“Mommy wake up. I’m hungry” He urged his mother, but nothing was working. He nudged her some more and she still would not wake up. Aang started to get scared._

_“Please get up mommy…wake up! MOMMY!!”, he tried waking her by smacking her shoulders. It did nothing._

_“MOMMY!!”_

“I called my uncle on her cell and everything became a blur from then on. Turns out the substance my mom was shooting into herself was heroin. She was dead before I even woke up. I didn’t think I would ever be happy again…until I met you Katara. It wasn’t until I moved here and met you in school that I remembered her last words to me. I fell in love with you and realized my mom was right…I would do anything for you Katara.” Aang recounted.

Before this night, all he had told Katara was that his mother died from a drug overdose. He never gave her a detailed description of what happened until now. His last conversation with his mother reminded her of her own talk with her mother on the subject of love.

“ _When you love someone like I love your father, you will do anything for that person.”_

Aang’s mother had practically said the same thing to him. Katara pressed her forehead against his and spoke.

“My mother said the same thing to me before the accident. To think that if we had just told each other how we felt then neither of us would have killed anyone”

“Do you regret what you did?” Aang wondered. Katara took a minute to think back on what she had done before answering him.

“Honestly Aang…I don’t. If I had to kill another girl to be with you then I won’t even think of hesitating.” She admitted. Even knowing now that there really was no point in killing Koko or On Ji since Aang had always loved her, she still did not feel any remorse for her actions.

Aang pulled his head back and nodded, “I feel the same.”

“I thought air benders had a rule against taking a life though.”

“We do. Normally I would be against any sort of violence but with Jet and Haru, I didn’t hesitate. I couldn’t let them get close to you” Aang stated as he put one hand on Katara’s right cheek. She leaned on to his hand and held his other hand.

“Tell me what you did to them. I want to know.” Katara was still surprised with Aang’s admission of murdering Jet and Haru. She had always thought that he was never capable of being so violent but now she wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

Aang sighed, “The first person I killed was Jet. When you told me how he touched you I wanted to get my hands on him…”

**One year ago**

Needless to say, Aang was pissed off. In his mind Jet went too far. When Katara found him drinking with Zuko, she had told him of how Jet tried to get a squeeze from her butt.

“Do you want me to deal with him?” he asked.

Katara just shook her head, “Nah, I already slapped his face. The guy is a total tool. I just want to forget about him.”

“Well what better way to do that than to drink some Hennessey and coke?” Zuko suggested as he passed her a red cup which Katara graciously took. Aang raised his cup to them.

“A toast to forgetting that asshole Jet” he stated, and the three friends clinked their cups together and drank. Aang, however wasn’t going to let it go.

‘ _I’m definitely fucking him up. A worm like him won’t get away with touching my goddess._ ’ Aang thought to himself as he worked out a plan.

A week had passed since then and Aang watched Jet’s every move. Through his surveillance, he was able to find Jet’s hang out spot with his Freedom Fighters gang at an abandoned warehouse outside of town. From what Aang knew about the warehouse, it used to be a factory for face masks crafted by a medical company that eventually outsourced to the production to countries in Asia ten years ago. Since then the warehouse had become a hang out spot for delinquents.

Normally Jet was always with one of his fellow gang members but luckily for Aang, he was by himself in the warehouse this time. All of the freedom fighters left for home, leaving Jet by himself smoking in the warehouse. The time for action was now. Aang jumped down to the front entrance and air bent the doors wide open. Jet stared at him stunned at the entrance that the air bender just made.

“The hell you think you’re doing here air boy?” Jet questioned with an irritated tone in his voice. Aang, not affected by Jet’s antagonizing, strolled into the building and immediately shut the door behind him.

“Pest control. There is something in here that needs to be squashed” Aang replied.

“The only bug I see here is you. Don’t think I don’t know about how attached to the hip you are with Katara” Jet smirked as he pulled out his blades, “Maybe after I kick your ass I can finally show Katara what a real man looks and feels like”

“After I’m done with you, you’re never going to put your filthy hand on her again.” Aang retorted as he cracked his knuckles.

“So that’s what this is about? Did I rile her up that much that you had to come here and fight for her honor? Guess I left a good impression on her. I like a girl that plays hard to get after all. I’ll be sure to give her a good time” 

Aang had heard enough and immediately jumped at Jet. When he got close enough, Aang swung his leg to kick but Jet took a sidestep and dodged the attack. Jet swung his hooked blades at him but missed when Aang jumped back. Jet charged towards Aang, but before he could reach him, he felt his feet sink into the ground. He looked down to his feet to see that they encased into the ground, halting his ability to move.

“What the hell?!” Jet cried out. He looked to Aang who just had a smug smirk on his face. Before Jet could say anything else, Aang sped up to him and threw a punch. His fist connected to Jet’s face and knocked him backwards. Aang used his air bending to pull Jet back towards him and grabbed his shirt with his left hand. Jet had already dropped his blades after getting punched by Aang and was now defenseless. As Aang held Jet with his left hand, he repeatedly threw more punches at Jet’s face with his right hand.

“DON’T”

**Bam**

“EVER”

**Bam**

“TOUCH”

**Bam**

“MY GODDESS”

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Jet’s face swelled from the repetitive attacks from Aang. The air bender then stomped his foot on the ground, freeing Jet’s leg from the ground. Aang grabbed one of Jet’s dangling arms and pulled. With great force, Jet was thrown down to the ground. His body bounced hard against the ground.

“GAHHH!” the older boy cried out in agony.

“You’re pathetic”, Aang taunted. Jet’s anger rose and he jumped up from his back to his feet. He threw a right hook at him but Aang caught it. Jet attempted to hit him with a left hook but Aang stopped him again.

With both of Jet’s hands in his, Aang had come up with a devious idea and had a mischievous wide smile on his face. Jet couldn’t tell what his adversary was thinking until he felt his hand instantly burning.

“YAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH” he screamed out in pain as his hands smoldered in Aang’s grip. He was burning Jet’s hands with his fire bending. Aang found himself giggling with glee at Jet’s screaming. Finally, Aang let Jet go and kicked him to the ground. Jet sat up and looked to his burned hands and back up to Aang.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST AN AIR BENDER!”

“Turns out that I can bend more than just air” Aang replied, crossing his arms.

“You’re the Avatar…” Jet muttered as the realization hit him.

“DING! DING! DING! That is correct” Aang clapped his hands mockingly, “You are also the first to face the Avatar’s wrath!”

“What did I do to deserve the Avatar’s wrath? I never did anything to you!”

“You didn’t do anything to me personally, but you did put your hands on my Katara” Aang pointed out.

“All this for that slut?! She’s ain’t that special! Just because I touched her you had to do this to my hands?!” He exclaimed, raising his burnt hands up. Aang’s left eye twitched. Jet not only had the nerve to touch Katara like he did at the party and was now insulting her. Aang wasn’t going to take that lightly. 

“NO ONE INSULTS MY KATARA!!” Aang yelled out as he shot his arm out and grabbed Jet’s throat. Before Jet could say anything else, Aang smacked his hand on mouth. “Let’s see how much you talk after this!”

Within Jet’s open mouth he felt a flame burst and shot on to his tongue. His screams were muffled by Aang’s palm. He tried shaking his body to get out of Aang’s grasp, but the air bender kept him down. The insides of Jet’s mouth scorched, and the fire spread further into his body, burning his inner organs, including his heart. Jet’s vision had started to darken and the last thing he saw before his eyes burst from the flames was Aang’s sadistic smile. 

Seeing Jet’s eyes explode the way they did take Aang by surprise. He pulled his hands back from Jet’s body, dropping it to the ground. The flames within Jet’s body were still going and burning through the rest of his internal organs. From the outside, Aang could see Jet’s body darken. He took a step back as he realized what just happened.

“What have I done?” Aang asked. He put his hands on his head and retraced everything that just occurred. 

‘ _I didn’t want him touching Katara again, but I didn’t mean to kill him! I’m an air nomad, I’m supposed to respect and preserve all life…not take it. Oh spirits…what would Katara think if she saw what happened here? I only attacked Jet as pay back for what he tried to do with her. I did it for her. Maybe she would understand that…right?_

_NO! I can’t risk letting her or anyone else find out! The less Katara knows, the better._ ’

Aang looked back down at Jet’s burning corpse. ‘ _I have to get rid of the body_ ’

Aang blew out the fires that came out of Jet with his air bending. He pulled the body up and dragged it to the building entrance. Aang opened the door and looked out for anyone. Luckily, it was still just him and Jet in the area. No one was around to see what happened. He wasted no time grabbing his glider that he kept to the side of the warehouse. Aang opened the glider and adjusted the body on the glider. Once he settled Jet on him and the glider, Aang took off into the sky. He made sure to fly high enough so that no one on the ground could see him in the sky.

Thirty minutes later, Aang had arrived at his intended destination. The Shu forest was an area most people avoided due to the wild animals in the area. It was the perfect spot to hide a body. As soon as he landed, Aang ripped Jet’s body off him and the glider. He couldn’t stand the smell that came from the burnt corpse. “Geez Jet, you really stink”, Aang said to him knowing that Jet couldn’t respond to him.

Aang closed his glider and stomped the ground, opening a hole. He grabbed Jet and tossed him in there without a care in the world. Aang stomped the ground again, this time closing the hole with Jet’s body in it. No one would find it. Aang started to feel like a weight was finally lifted off his shoulders and had an epiphany. He didn’t feel bad about what he did to Jet. In fact, it felt like the right thing to do for him. Aang was more worried about Katara or anyone else finding out about what he did.

‘ _I did it for Katara…my Katara. No one but me is allowed to get close with such a beautiful goddess. I’ll be damned if some other guy tries to take her from me._ ’

With all that done, Aang took off to the sky. He eventually made it back to his house. He turned his phone back on which showed a missed call and texts from Katara. Before confronting Jet, Aang made sure to turn his phone off so that he wouldn’t be interrupted.

**_I tried calling you earlier, but the call went straight to voice mail._ **

**_Is everything okay?_ **

**_Call me as soon as you can!_ **

Aang tapped on the call icon. Katara picked up after the first ring.

“Aang!” He loved hearing her voice in his ear.

“Hey Katara. Sorry I didn’t pick up when you called. I forgot to charge my phone and it went dead while I was helping my uncle with some grocery shopping.” Aang hoped that she would believe him.

“Oh okay. I’m just glad nothing is wrong. I was worried when you didn’t call me back for a while.” ‘ _YES!_ ’, she believed him.

“You worry too much. So what’s up?”

“Nothing really. I was bored. I was having fun earlier annoying Sokka but eventually I got bored of that too so I figured I could annoy you instead.” Katara giggled. It was music to his ears and hearing it so close made him hard. Holding his phone in his left, Aang put his right hand inside his pants and boxer briefs and stroked himself. The night ended with him and Katara talking on the phone for a while before sleeping.

**Present day**

“Wow…” Katara murmured as she processed what she had just heard. He made sure not to hold back any details and told her almost everything. Aang didn’t have it in him to tell her that he was touching himself while on the phone with her that night. ‘ _She doesn’t really need to know about that_ ’, he thought to himself.

“I just never really thought you had it in you to kill anyone. You never even hurt an insect once, I still remembered how you took a spider in your hand and let it outside when we were kids” Katara sighed.

“Well Spiders aren’t really insects anyway plus it wasn’t going to intentionally hurt you. If it did then I would have no problem stomping it” Aang replied grinning.

“You didn’t have to hurt Jet for me Aang.”

“I know that, but I just felt like I had to, and I don’t regret what I did to him. I couldn’t let him get away with sexually harassing you Katara” Aang explained, “Are you disappointed in me?”

“You could never disappoint me. You’re my sweet angel after all”, Katara cupped his face with her hands, “I don’t really care that Jet is dead, I just don’t want you to get caught by the police. I don’t think I would be able to handle anything with you in prison.” 

“I’ll do anything for my beautiful goddess. Plus, I wouldn’t worry too much about the police. No knows where Jet’s body is buried, and everyone assumed he left the town. So I’m in the clear” Aang assured her. Katara was satisfied with that and eagerly pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer to him. They were both in a state of euphoria as their kiss became more passionate. Even after dating two months of dating, the two just couldn’t get enough of each other. They finally broke apart for some air and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Katara then remembered that Aang still hadn’t told her about Haru.

“What about Haru? I never really paid attention to him that much, but I don’t think he was a jerk like Jet was”

Aang nodded his head, “He wasn’t, but he was good-looking, and interested in you…I couldn’t let him come near you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos that this story has received. Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what did you do to Haru?” Katara asked. After hearing about how her beloved Aang killed Jet for touching her, she was eager to hear about what he did to the earth bender that was infatuated with her. All that she remembered of Haru was how he looked and not much else. From what Sokka had told her, Haru tried to get her attention, talking to her once at another party but she was too focused on Aang talking to another girl to notice. Katara never really paid attention to any other boys other than Aang. Why would she after all? Aang was the only one she truly had eyes for.

“Let’s get out of here first before I tell you about Haru. I’d rather not stay here after what happened”, Aang answered. The couple stood up from the floor and held hands as Aang lead Katara to the door that was at the corner of the warehouse. Katara turned her head and looked back at the spot Aang had buried Meng.

‘ _Serves you right you little goblin’_ , she smirked. Meng’s plan had backfired on her and Katara couldn’t help but wonder what went through the dying girl’s mind before she was buried. They stepped out of the door and were finally outside. There was a full moon in the dark sky. Katara felt elated, finally out of the building with her beloved. Aang grabbed hold of his staff that he left at the side of the door. Then Katara remembered that he had yet to tell her how he knew where she was.

“You never told me how you knew where to find me” she pointed out. Aang’s body went stiff.

“Oh um…well you see…” Aang started to rub the back of his neck, looking away from her. From what Katara knew about him, Aang only did that when he was nervous. She couldn’t help but wonder why he be nervous after what she said.

“Aang, sweetie you can tell me. You don’t need to be so nervous” she reassured as she put her free hand on his cheek, turning his head so that he was facing her. Aang sighed. 

“Okay. I put a tracker on your phone so that I would know where you were even when it was turned off” he admitted.

“YOU WHAT?!” Katara snapped. She pulled her hands back and balled them into fists. Aang flinched at her reaction. “I can’t believe you!”

“I get that you’re mad but I only did it because I wanted to make sure you were safe”

“By tracking me? That’s crossing the line Aang” Katara crossed her arms and turned around, her back facing him.

“I’m pretty sure we both jumped the line when we started killing people because of our feelings for each other Katara” Aang remarked. Katara said nothing in response as she fumed. Aang let out another sigh as he put his staff against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

“I know that what I did is an invasion of your privacy but I did it because I love you Katara. Besides, it did help me find you here at this warehouse with Meng.”

Katara melted at feeling the heat of his breath on her as he held her tight in his arms. Her heart fluttered when he said that he loved her. She knew that she couldn’t be mad at him for too long.

“How did you even put a tracker on my phone?” She wondered, still not looking at him. 

“I asked Teo to create an app that connected with your Bluetooth. I downloaded it into your phone when you left it unlocked with me before the dance.” Aang explained. Katara turned her head to look at him.

“How did you even get Teo to help you out? I doubt he would do that willingly” 

“In exchange for the app, I agreed to help him ask Toph to be his date for the dance.”

“Oh…well I’m still mad that you did this behind my back Aang. But If I learned anything in the past hour it’s that we need to be honest with each other. Especially now that we’re a couple. There shouldn’t be any more secrets between us.”

“You’re right. I promise not to hold anything back from you and I’ll delete the app from your phone.”

Katara turned herself around, still in his arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

“You don’t have to delete it, but I want to be able to track you as well. It’s only fair and I’d be lying if I said I never thought of doing the same to you before” Katara replied.

Aang nodded, “Of course. Since I already have the app on my phone then you can just use yours to connect with mine”

“Good. I expect to know where my boyfriend is at all times” Katara giggled.

“Well if I had things my way then I would spend all of my time with you” Aang smirked. Katara blushed at his words.

“Why do you always have to say things that you know will make me blush?” She pouted.

“I just can’t help it, plus you’re really cute when you blush like that” Aang answered.

“You are such a tease!” Katara playfully smacked his chest. Aang chuckled he pulled his left arm out and reached for his staff.

“You up for some gliding?” Aang asked.

“Only if you promise not to drop me” Katara replied.

“I won’t drop you sweetie. I promise”

With that, Aang opened his glider and set it behind him. Katara wrapped her arms around him and held on to him with a tight grip. He wrapped his left arm around her and held the glider with his right arm.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Ready!” Katara smiled at him.

Not waiting any longer Aang jumped up and they started soaring through the sky. Katara panicked and nearly squeezed the life out of Aang as they flew until she got used to being in the air. They agreed on going over to Aang’s house. After a half hour of flying, the lovers landed in front of Aang’s house.

“Is Gyatso home?” Katara asked.

“No, he has some business with the white lotus and won’t be home until next week” Aang answered.

“So we have the place to ourselves?” Katara asked with half-lid eyes and a seductive tone. Aang winked at her in response. They walked into the house and Aang pulled Katara up the stairs with him.

“We’re already going to your bedroom? Not that I mind of course, I just want to freshen up before we do anything” Katara said.

“Ha ha. Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind young lady. There is something I want to show you first” Aang chuckled. He opened the door the door to his room and they walked in. Katara looked around to see if there was anything new. This wasn’t her first time in Aang’s room. Growing up, the two had many sleepovers at each other’s houses. For so long she fantasized about her and Aang doing the nasty in his room and hoped that she wouldn’t have to wait long for her dream to become reality now that they were together. Aang let go of her hand and walked up the large bookshelf he kept at one corner of his room.

‘ _Is he going to show me a new book?_ ’ Katara questioned herself. Aang turned around and spoke.

“Since we’re going to be more honest with each other going forward, I want you to know everything. What I’m about to show you is something I never wanted you to see before because I was scared of how you would react. Now I believe it’s only right that I show you”

He turned back to the bookshelf and pulled out a blue book. The shelf started to roll forward, revealing a dark room. Katara eyes widened, Aang managed to surprise her again and it wasn’t even morning yet. Aang went into the room with her behind him. There wasn’t any light until he pulled the switch. A light turned on from the ceiling and Katara saw pictures of herself everywhere. The pictures covered up the walls, there wasn’t a space that was left uncovered. The left and right walls had multiple pictures while the wall in front of her was just a huge poster of her.

“You made a shrine for me?” She turned back to Aang who was rubbing the back of his neck again, looking at her nervously.

“Y-yeah I did…” he stuttered, hoping that she wouldn’t be weirded out. Katara looked back to the photos, astonished and feeling insecure.

“It’s bigger than the shrine I have for you…”

“It’s not tha-…wait! Your shrine for me?” Aang exclaimed. Surprised at what she had just said. She turned back to him, flustered.

“I have pictures of you set up in my closet but…”, she gestured to all the pictures in the room, “not as much as this. At most it’s just ten pictures and I light up an incense for it whenever I tried…well “talking” to it. I would usually speak my feelings for you to it”

Aang stared at her and then began to smile, “Well I’m glad to know I’m not the only weirdo here with a shrine”

“I guess you’re not” Katara laughed. She jumped on to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you for showing me this Aang. Now I know that you and I are truly meant for each other”

Aang returned the embrace happily. The lovers broke apart and left the shrine room, making sure to close it as they stepped out. They both went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Aang grabbed a bowl and filled it up with water while sat on the counter. Katara’s face still had some bruises and he offered to heal them with his water bending. Aang started the healing process on her left eye and as he was doing so, Katara remembered a certain earth bender.

“So Haru…” Katara spoke, waiting on Aang to tell her about what he did to Haru. Aang perked up, remembering that he had yet to tell her.

“Two months after I killed Jet, Sokka told me how Haru tried talking you at the party…I think it was Toph’s party at her mansion. We go to a lot of parties now that I think about it” said Aang.

“I guess” Katara shrugged, “What exactly did my brother tell you?”

“That Haru was trying to flirt with you the whole time but he mentioned that you barely paid him any attention”

“Sokka wasn’t wrong. I was more focused on you talking to some girl that I didn’t know. The girl in green with pony tail”

Aang moved the healing water away from her face as he tried to remember who Katara was talking about.

“Girl in green with a pony tail…Oh! I was taking to Jin. She was my lab partner during biology. We were just catching up since we didn’t see each other for a while” Aang explained.

“Oh okay. Guess I don’t need to worry about killing her then” Katara nonchalantly said.

“Let’s just try not to kill anyone for now. I belong to you and you only” Aang assured her and then gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. Katara smiled at the affection her beloved gave her. Then Aang spoke again.

“Compared to what I did to Jet, Haru didn’t suffer…much.”

**Last Year**

Aang couldn’t be more annoyed. Just when Jet was finally gone, here came Haru who decided he wanted Katara. It didn’t help that the earth bender was considered one of the most handsome boys at school according to most of the girls and some boys.

‘ _Out of all the girls at school, he just has to go for my goddess. What am I going to do with this guy?_ ’, Aang thought to himself. From what Sokka had told him, Katara didn’t really talk to him since her attention was elsewhere but that wasn’t going to deter Haru.

Two weeks passed since Toph’s party. It was evening time when Aang at the library studying for a philosophy exam he had coming up. As the avatar, it was a requirement for him to take that class which Aang didn’t mind since he found the subject interesting. As he looked through his flash cards of quotes said by famous philosophers, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. The air bender looked up to see Haru standing behind him.

“Sup Aang!” Haru greeted him.

‘ _Great…him_ ’ Aang put up his brightest and fakest smile. “Hey Haru. How you doing?”

“I’m good man. I’ve been hoping that I could talk to you” the earth bender replied. Aang stacked up his flash cards before replying.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well I was hoping I could talk to you about Katara”

‘ _This cannot be happening right now_ ’

“What about Katara?” Aang asked, though he feared what Haru’s answer would be.

“I really like her and I think we would be great together, but I don’t know how I can get her to look at me. Since you and her are like childhood best friends then I was hoping that maybe you could help me” Haru explained.

‘ _Over my dead body you fuc-…wait I can turn this around_ ’

Aang stood up and placed a hand on Haru’s shoulder. “As long as you promise me that you’ll be good to her then I’ll help”

“Holy crap really?!” Haru exclaimed. A librarian made a shush sound at him, indicating to keep his voice down while in the library. Aang packed up his school work into his bag and suggested that they leave the library. The boys walked side by side and got out of the building. Aang turned to look at Haru.

“Mind if we go over at Lake Luna?” Aang asked.

“Yeah I don’t mind, I can drive us both there if you want to” Haru replied.

‘ _Perfect!_ ’

“That would be swell”

They hopped into Haru’s green Jeep and drove out to the docks. During the drive, Aang got to know his romantic rival a lot more. Haru’s parents owned a small grocery store in downtown and Haru was an excellent singer with dreams of signing with a label in Los Angeles. From what Aang could tell, the earth bender was a very nice guy and could even see himself being friends with him. After a forty minute drive, they arrived at Lake Luna.

“Didn’t Koko drown at this lake during the party?” Haru asked as they stepped out of the Jeep. 

“Yeah she did” Aang confirmed.

“I remember hearing people at school saying that she was supposed to be a very good swimmer. Don’t see how she could have accidentally drowned.”

“Well everyone at this party was drunk, including me and the gang. Maybe she was too wasted to swim” Aang suggested. Haru just shrugged his arms in response. They walked to the edge of the lake and looked around. No one else was around but them.

“So why did you wanna come here?” Haru wondered.

“I like coming out here to meditate. Doing meditation here with Mother Nature just feels perfect” Aang answered. “So tell me Haru, when did you realize that you liked Katara?”

“Ever since I first laid eyes on her. She is just so…beautiful. She’s smart, kind, and has to be the strongest water bender I’ve ever met.” Haru looked out to the lake as he fantasized about Katara. Aang looked down at his reflection within the lake.

“Yeah…Katara is pretty amazing” Aang sighed as he saw watched his reflection turn into an image of his goddess. “She’s the sweetest person I know and absolutely breathtaking. Her piercing cerulean eyes, her smooth skin, her long hair, and smile…Katara is just so perfect.”

“You two are best friends but it sounds like you’re in love with her” Haru teased.

“I am in love with her” Aang said with no hesitation. Haru snapped his neck towards Aang and looked at him with wide eyes, his shoulders tensed up. The air bender just kept looking down at the water, smiling.

“Did you want us to come out here just so that you can tell me to back off?” Haru demanded, his eyes narrowed at Aang, “To fight me for her?”

“No Haru. I’m not going to fight you for her” Aang replied, still not looking back at him. Haru let himself ease up, his shoulders slumped down. He looked back to the water, wondering what Aang’s goal was.

Aang stepped back from the edge of the lake and stood behind Haru.

“I’m going to kill you for her” he stated. Before Haru could react, Aang put his arms up and swirled them in a circular motion. Haru turned around to face Aang and attempt to use his earth bending but stopped as he felt his lungs start to constrict. The oxygen was getting pulled away from his lungs. A ball of air was surrounding his head, pulling away his ability to breathe and making him suffocate. Haru started to choke and gasp for air. He looked to Aang who had was just smiling at his suffering.

“I’m not letting filth like you get anywhere near my Katara” Aang spoke with a chilling tone.

Haru felt the last of his oxygen sucked out of his mouth. The world from his eyes darkened as he collapsed to the ground. Aang let go of the oxygen he sucked out of Haru and let it go freely into the air. He knelt down to check for a pulse and found none. Aang had done it again, he took another life. All for Katara’s sake and he still didn’t feel guilty. Aang had to hide the body and make sure that no one could find it. Unlike Jet, Haru had parents that cared about him and wouldn’t stop until they found him. Aang was going to have to bury him.

The sun began to set as Aang pulled Haru’s body back to his jeep and placed him into the trunk. He fished through Haru’s jean pockets and found the keys. He closed the trunk and drove the Jeep to the far left side of the lake. After parking the car behind some trees, Aang turned the car off, pulled his backpack with him and stepped out. He looked towards the trunk where Haru’s body stayed.

“I think you and I could have been great friends Haru, but you made the mistake of pursuing after my goddess and I can’t let that slide. I’m sorry things had to end this way…you could have had a great singing career”

Aang spread his legs to each side, bent down and stomped on the ground with his right foot. The ground beneath the Jeep sunk down, taking the vehicle with it. Aang had dug ten feet hole with the Jeep at the bottom of it. Aang stomped on his left foot and closed the hole, leaving the Jeep and Haru buried deep down. Aang checked his surroundings to make sure that he was alone and fortunately he was.

Unfortunately for Aang, he didn’t have his glider with him so he couldn’t fly away from the lake. ‘ _Guess I’m walking home._ ’

**Present night**

“So you just…sucked the air out of his lungs…I didn’t even know air benders could do that” Katara muttered. Aang had kept up with his healing while he told her how he had killed Haru. Her blackened left eye had lightened and healed up nicely. 

“It’s a forbidden air bending technique. All master air benders can do it but because we cherish life so much, we never use it and restrict any use of it.” Aang explained.

“Yet you still used it to kill Haru.”

“To keep him away from you. Forbidden or not, I’ll do anything for you Katara”

_Anything for you_ …the words echoed in Katara’s mind. It was like what both their mothers had said, and it proved to Katara that once again that Aang was truly meant for her. They loved each other so much that they were willing to kill anyone.

Aang pulled her off the counter and held her in his arms. Katara instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and shoulder as Aang carried her out of the kitchen and to the living room. He sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. He loosened his arms around her while she unwrapped her legs but kept her arms around his neck. Katara rested forehead against Aang’s as they stared into each other’s eyes with love.

“Aang”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Let’s get married”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter


	9. chapter 9

"Let's get married."

The living room was quiet. Katara's suggestion stunned Aang, leading her to worry about what he would say. She wondered if maybe that was too fast for even them. The room was still dark since Aang forgot to turn on the lights, so she couldn't see his face clearly. She could only see his eyes which were wide in astonishment.

"Are you being serious right now?" Aang finally asked. Katara pulled her head back and nodded, nervous about what he would say.

"You and I have both killed people…all because we love each other so much. We even have shrines for each other that neither of us knew about. If none of that means that we are meant to be together then I don't know what does." Katara said. She put her hand on Aang's cheek, caressing him. He leaned on to her hand as it provided a warmth that only she could ever give him.

"I want us to be together forever Aang. I want to be your wife."

Before she could react, Aang instantly moved forward and embraced her. He held her tight in his arms and rested his head on her shoulders. Katara felt a cold sensation on her shoulders and looked down to see Aang's tears flowing down. Alarmed, she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Aang…"

"All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you Katara. I want us to be husband and wife…nothing else would make me happier" Aang gushed, his words coming off muffled. Katara felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Aang pulled his head back from her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Katara tipped her head and deepened the kiss eagerly, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled together for what felt like hours until the need for air came to them both. The two pulled their lips apart, a strand of saliva being the only thing connecting between them until it broke off.

"I love you so much" stated Katara as she pressed her head against his.

"I love you too…I always will" Aang responded, he held on to her as tight as he could without squeezing her. Katara pulled her hands from around Aang's neck and brought them down to his chest, slowly rubbing them. She moved her head next to his and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Take me back to your room"

Katara yelped as Aang immediately jumped up from the couch and carried her to his room. She wrapped her legs around him and squealed in delight as they went up the stairs. They burst into his room and Katara couldn't help but wonder if Aang used his air bending when he ran up the stairs.

Aang walked up to his bed and dropped Katara on to it. She giggled at how eager her boyfriend seemed as he started crawling on top of her. Once he was on top of her, Katara cupped his cheeks and pulled his face down to kiss him. Aang pulled himself back and went down on her neck, kissing and sucking where he could. Her fingers lingered on the back of his neck as he went to work on hers.

"Oh Aang" she moaned. Katara brought her hands down to the bottom of Aang's shirt and pulled it up. Aang stood up on his knees and pulled his shirt off for her while Katara pulled hers off as well. Aang blinked when he saw her bra because it seemed familiar to him.

"Is that the pink bikini you wore at the lake party?"

"You seemed to like it a lot when I wore it at the party" Katara smirked. Truth be told she was planning on having some fun with Aang after their scheduled date and remembered his reaction from the first time he saw her wearing it.

"I love it. I think would look good on the floor too" Aang grinned. Katara was happy to oblige as she undid the knot and flung bra to the floor.

"You're so beautiful Katara" Aang remarked. He brought his face down to her breasts and peppering them with kisses. He started sucking on her erect nipples, making sure to take his time with both of them. Katara moaned from the pleasure she was receiving and felt herself getting hotter. Her fantasy was coming to life. She couldn't get enough of her beloved and wanted more.

Katara pulled her pants down and kicked them off. Aang followed suit and tossed his pants to a side. She could see a large bulge from his boxer briefs and became excited. She pushed Aang on to his back and got on top of him. Katara made sure to place herself on top of Aang's bulge.

' _He's already so hard_ ' Katara thought to herself and started grinding on it. Feeling her grinding on him like that made him breathless. As she grinded on him, Katara started caressing Aang's abs. He had grown even more muscles since the lake party from what she could tell. Katara figured it was from mastering the other three elements. Aang noticed how Katara looked to be drooling over him and smirked.

"My eyes are up here you know"

"I know" Katara replied, still caressing his muscles. "Do you know how much I've dreamed of doing this with you?"

"Can't say that I do, but the feeling is mutual though"

Katara leaned over to him and gave him a deep kiss. After breaking the kiss, she got off his bulge and laid right next him. She then slipped her hand into Aang's boxer briefs and took a hold of his hardened cock.

"You feel so big sweetie" Katara tightened her grip and began to stroke his cock slowly.

"Don't stop" Aang's eyes were squeezed shut as she kept stroking him. Her hands felt warm on him.

"For so long, I've wanted us to do this here. After I killed On Ji…I started fingering myself just thinking about us making love together" Katara whispered in his ear, stoking faster. She felt his cock twitch after she said that.

Then Aang slipped his hand into her pink panties and placed his fingers on her folds. Katara's breath hitched as he brought one finger into her entrance. He pushed his finger farther in, making her moan louder and begging for more. Aang decided to take it one step forward and insert a second finger. The feeling of his fingers moving back and forth inside her was leaving her breathless. Katara wanted more. She took both her hands and placed them on Aang's chest, looking at him with a flushed face.

"Aang…I can't wait anymore. I want you in me…please" she begged. Aang could feel how wet she had become and took his fingers out. He stood up on his knees and positioned himself in front of Katara. His manhood still hard, he slowly and gently entered Katara's folds. She moaned as her beloved went farther in and started pushing through her hymen. Aang pushed and broke through. Katara teared up from the pain and Aang became worried. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her tear-stained cheeks.

"Do you want me to pull out? We can stop this if it's too much" Aang suggested. Katara simply shook her head.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just be slow and gentle with me"

Aang nodded his head and did as he was told. He kissed her to numb the pain. Katara eventually felt the pain being replaced with pleasure with every thrust. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Mmm, faster Aang. You feel so amazing!" Katara said as she broke off their kiss.

"You're so tight Katara" Aang replied, increasing his pace of his thrusts much to Katara's delight. She held on to him with a tight grip. She felt herself almost ready to climax.

"SPIRITS I'M GONNA CUM AANG!"

"Then we'll do it together" Aang thrusted faster. He felt ready to burst inside her and with one final deep push, they reached their climax simultaneously. Feeling drained, Aang gathered what little strength he had to pull himself out of Katara and flop down next to her on his bed. The lovers stared up at the ceiling feeling tired after making love.

"That…was…amazing" Katara said, breathing heavily.

"It was a dream come true" Aang sighed. In his mind, he was replaying everything they had just done on his bed and came to a realization.

"Shit! I didn't use a condom!"

Katara laid on her head on his chest, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill. We don't need to worry about me getting pregnant."

Aang let out a sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around her. The night hadn't started off the way that they would have wanted it to at first, but they were still happy. No longer would there be any secrets kept between them. There was no need for them to hold back their love from each other.

* * *

Two weeks passed since that night and the two lovers were closer than ever. It didn't go unnoticed by their friends who didn't think that the couple could get any closer than they already were. Sokka had hoped their honeymoon phase would eventually come to an end and they could behave like a regular couple. He was tired of the "oogies" that Katara and Aang omitted. But much to his chagrin, the "oogies" increased by a hundred times. Katara didn't care much about what Sokka thought because she was happy.

After that night, Katara and Aang agreed that they were still too young to get married. Aang made a promise to propose to her after they graduated high school and keep their marriage a secret from their friends and family. It was obvious that they would be against it since Katara and Aang were too young. So they both decided to wait a couple of years after graduating college to have a wedding. Katara had always dreamed of having a big wedding and Aang was happy to make that dream a reality.

Meng's sudden disappearance had gone unnoticed by mostly everyone at school. From what Katara had gathered, Meng was a social outcast with no friends. Her parents were still looking for her however but had no leads on her whereabouts. Katara could care less about Meng since she already knew that the girl was dead. There was no point in dwelling on what she referred to as a rotting shitty hair goblin. Whatever happened was already done and the water bender was happy to move on with her life of bliss with Aang.

Lunch time had started as Katara made her way towards her locker to drop off to swap out her textbooks. For now she was the only student in the hall while most of the other students were eating either in or near the cafeteria. Once she arrived at her locker Katara immediately swapped out her books and other materials.

"Hey there Gorgeous" a voice came from behind her. She turned her head and found Hahn standing there.

' _Ugh…what does he want?_ ' Katara wondered. Hahn was once Yue's boyfriend until she decided she was done with him and left him for Sokka. Yue was also Katara's friend and was the closest thing she had to a sister. Unfortunately, Yue passed away due to cancer a couple of years ago. Sokka had been inconsolable for some time until he had met Suki, who had helped him get past his grief and start anew. Katara already knew about how much of a sexist creep Hahn was from what Yue had told her. Hahn was the type of guy that would treat a girl like an object and not a human being.

"What do you want?" Katara replied with disdain as she turned back to her locker.

"Oh, come on don't be like that. I want to talk to you" Hahn answered.

"About what?" She didn't bother sparing him a single glance.

"About us of course. Let me take you out sometime" Hahn took a step closer to her and reached out to her.

**SLAM!**

Katara shut her locker abruptly, surprising him. She turned around and glared at Hahn.

"I have a boyfriend" she stated with a matter-of-fact tone. That fact didn't seem to deter him though.

"I'm well aware that you're with that air bender but he's no good for you" Hahn declared.

"What the hell would you know about what's good for me?" Katara growled.

"I just do. I'm a strong water tribe warrior and you're a fairly good water bender from what I've heard."

' _Fairly good water bender? Motherfucker I'm the strongest water bender in this school!_ '

"Plus, I'm better looking and I have hair unlike that baldy. It's better that you be with someone that is the same race as you instead of someone from an inferior race"

' _So not only is he a sexist creep, but he's also a racist sexist creep. How dare he insult my angel…_ ' Katara gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wanted to kill him.

"You know you'd look a lot prettier if you smiled."

' _UGHHHHH. Of course, he_ _ **would**_ _say something like that._ ' She rolled her eyes.

"You don't know jack shit about what I need. I will never leave Aang for a scumbag like you. He is everything I could have ever wanted in a boyfriend. Compared to him, you're nothing but trash!" Katara chastised.

"Obviously you don't know what you need if that's what you think." Hahn scoffed. He wasn't going to give up so easily it seemed. "Just give me a chance and you'll forget all about that loser you're with. If anyone is trash, its him"

"No! We are done here Hahn" Katara turned to walk away. Hahn reached his hand out to grab her.

"Listen here you bitch I—"

Hahn was instantly blown away by a strong gust of air. Before he could get his bearings, Hahn felt a hand clasp his throat and was shoved against a wall. He opened his eyes to see that it was an angry Aang holding him up against the wall.

"Just because my girlfriend said no to you doesn't mean you can call her a bitch" Aang growled. He tightened his hold on Hahn's neck, choking him. Katara walked up behind Aang, smiling at what she was seeing. It was enough to turn her on, but she was still at school and had to control her urge for Aang. Instead, she looked back at Hahn.

"It's like I told you Hahn…you're nothing but trash compared to my Aang." Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, "Let him go sweetie. He isn't worth it"

Aang wanted to do anything but let Hahn go, but he listened anyway. He let go of Hahn who landed flat on his butt and the lovers left him there wallowing. Once they were far enough from him, Katara looked to Aang with a grin.

"Didn't we agree to meet at our usual spot with the others?"

"Yeah we did…but I missed you and didn't want to wait" Aang confessed with a blush on his face.

"Awwww sweetie" Katara cooed, "I missed you too" She kissed his cheek. Aang smiled at the affectionate gesture and held her hand as they kept walking to the spot where the gang was.

"It's a good thing I didn't wait. Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen Hahn try to get his slimy fingers on you. He needs to be dealt with" Aang growled. Katara squeezed his hand before responding.

"And how exactly are you going to deal with him?" she wondered.

"The same way I did with the other two" Aang avowed plain and simple. Katara already knew what he meant by that. Aang would do to Hahn what he did to Jet and Haru. She pulled them both to a stop and looked around to make sure no one could hear them in the hallway. After making sure that no one was around and looked back at him, placing her hand on his chest where his heart was.

"You don't have to do that Aang. Hahn is a piece of shit, but it doesn't mean you need to put him in his place. He's not worth the trouble." She said with a low tone.

"Katara I can't forgive what he was saying and trying to do. He was maliciously trying to steal you away from me and had the audacity to call you a bitch. I can't let that slide…I just can't." Aang fumed as he imagined how to kill Hahn.

"Look at me sweetie", Katara took her hand from his chest and placed it on her cheek, turning his face in her direction. "Do you really think that's necessary? I don't care about what Hahn said about me"

"Well, I do. If you were me would you have let it go?" Aang asked.

Katara didn't need to think it over. Koko and On Ji had tried to take him away from her and she didn't hesitate to kill them. To be honest, she didn't care about Hahn being killed. She just didn't want Aang to get in trouble, but Aang was adamant and she knew that nothing could stop him.

"Fine", Katara sighed heavily, "Just promise me that you'll be careful"

"I promise"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he follow suit, putting his arms around her waist. Aang pressed his lips against Katara's as he held her tight to his body. They broke it off before the kiss could become steamy. They were still in school after all. Katara closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"I love you Aang"

"I love you too Katara"

* * *

The final class of the day had finally come to an end. Katara and Aang were about to step out of the classroom when Aang felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his it out to see a text message from his friend Jin.

**Meet me under the bleachers at the football field. I need your help**

"What the hell could she need your help with at the football field?" Katara asked after looking at the message over Aang's shoulder. Suspicion of what the girl wanted from her boyfriend.

"Heck if I know" Aang shrugged, "I'll go see what she needs. Wait for me at your locker"

Katara didn't give him an answer but he assumed that she would wait for him anyway. Aang gave her a peck on the cheek and headed straight for the football field. Katara waited a minute before following him from a distance. It wasn't that she didn't trust her boyfriend. She just didn't trust the girl that texted him for help.

' _What kind of help could she possibly need from my Aang?'_

It didn't take long before for Aang to reach the empty football field where he found Jin standing by the bleachers. She saw him and gestured for him to follow her under the bleachers. Aang thought nothing of it. After he reached Jin under the bleachers, Katara stood by the end of the bleachers and peeked to see Aang and the other girl standing in front of each other.

"So what did you need help with?" Aang asked

"I actually don't need any help with anything. I just needed to tell you something" Jin answered nervously, holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, so what is it?"

"I'm in love with you Aang. I fell for you ever since we became lab partners in our biology class" she confessed. Shocking both Aang and Katara.

' _OH HELL NO!'_

"Um…well…I'm flattered Jin. But I can't return your feelings. I already have someone I love" Aang replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. What he didn't expect was Jin stepping up to him pushing her lips on to his. He immediately pushed her off and took a couple of steps back from her.

"What the hell Jin?!" Aang scolded her.

' _FUCKING BITCH!'_ Katara felt an explosion of rage within her. With a flick of her wrist, Katara gathered water from the air and bent it into a shape of a sharp dagger. She grabbed hold of the dagger and charged at the girl.

Katara was going to murder Jin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
